My Secret
by gothmiko
Summary: DBZ Crossover.Only one shard left, Kagome goes back to her time only to undergo a transformation. It's time for her to search for a new love and hide her secret, while she has to fight for the last shard. VegKag Finished
1. A Cursed Gift

**Author's Note:**

Here it is the first revised chapter of the story, I'm excited about it

This story is going to start off with Kagome being eighteen. It will then turn to five years later in the DBZ realm. I'm going to have Kagome's time and Bulma's time separate since the differences in the series are great. I got the idea of different realms from Mirai Trunks. I'll explain how Kagome's mom called and how her sister ended up in the DBZ realm.

The story comes in right before the Cell Saga so eighteen isn't around yet

* * *

A Cursed Gift

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

A girl with long dark hair walked away from her high school. She sighed as she got into her car. She was finally in her third year of high school, which meant she was eighteen and ready to be out. Throwing her books in the back, she locked the doors and drove off. Stopping at the red light she began to daydream about the days in the past. A car honked at her and she snapped back to reality to see that the light was indeed green. She shortly stopped in front of a shine and turned off the car. She quickly threw her keys in her pocket before she went to the back seat. She grabbed her books and began to walk up the steps.

She let her brown eyes travel to the steps that she was currently walking up. Silently counting to herself she looked up to see the place where her life truly began…the Goshinboku. She sat underneath the tree and leaned against its cool bark, feeling the energy jump her contact.

"Just one more shard," The girl whispered sadly to the tree as she took comfort in it warmth.

"Kagome?" A woman called from the shrine.

"I'll be in soon mama," Kagome yelled back.

"Okay," Her mom acknowledged.

Kagome yawned and stood up stretching. She glanced up at the sky and noticed that there were no stars out. She strained her eyes and noticed a ball of white light. Kagome walked from her tree and stared at the object. Her eyes widened when it turned and went diving in her direction. The ball of light stopped in front of her and floated as if waiting. Curiosity reeled in her and Kagome reached her hand out. She hesitantly reached her hand out and gently touched its warm surface. As soon as she touched it a wave of bright light engulfed her body. She gasped she felt a whole wave of wonderful sensations invade her body. Darkness consumed her vision as she stumbled backwards and slumped against the tree.

* * *

_**The next day**_

"Kagome."

"What?"

"Kagome."

"Jus five...more…minutes mom," Kagome mumbled.

"Oi wench, GET UP!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome instantly yelled as she sat up.

**Bam**

"Kagome are you okay?" Souta asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said as she rubbed her temples.

"Inuyasha found you unconscious," Souta said with worry. Kagome blinked once and gasped when she remembered everything.

"Souta I need you to go downstairs," Kagome calmly ordered.

"But..."

"Tell mom I'll be going to the past," Kagome said. Souta gave her a cautious look, but left the room.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up.

"We have to leave," She urgently said. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"What's the hurry wench?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at her form.

"I have to tell you guys something and my name is not **wench**," Kagome growled. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Spill it!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome pulled her arm from his grip, and glared at hem defiantly.

"I will explain when the group is here," Kagome calmly said. Inuyasha saw worry and confusion in the depths of her eyes. Nodding he led the way to the well. Kagome silently followed. Inuyasha stood on the edge and waited for Kagome. She slowly made her way to the well, and an annoyed Inuyasha encircled her waist as they jumped down the well.

"Ya, take to long walking," Inuyasha complained causing Kagome to roll her eyes in annoyance. Inuyasha jumped with Kagome out of the well and she looked around to see Sango and Miroku weren't near.

"Sango and Miroku aren't here, they're at the are at field training," Inuyasha said as if reading her mind.

"KAGOME!" An excited small boy with red hair, green eyes, and a foxtail yelled as he jumped on her.

"Shippo, how are you?" Kagome asked as she held him in her arms.

"I'm fine, but Inuyasha was being mean to me! He hit me on the head and said that you weren't coming back because you hated me!" Shippo cried as he let tears fall. Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare and he started to back away with a guess of some thing to come. He tried to jump away, but failed in mid air.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as soon as he was in the air.

**BAM**

Kagome and Shippo walked over to see Inuyasha in a five-foot crater. Shippo snickered as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha

"Don't treat Shippo so bad!" Kagome scolded as she began to walk away.

"Oi wench! Just wait till I get up," Inuyasha threatened. Kagome "Hmpfed" and walked away with Shippo in her arms.

"Shippo, can you smell where Sango and Miroku are?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, they're this way," Shippo said as he hopped out of Kagome's arms and ran through the forest. Kagome ran after him until they stopped in front of a clearing. Kagome watched as Sango attacked Miroku with her katana and he used his Shakujou to block.

"Mew," Kirara sounded as she ran over to Kagome. Sango and Miroku stopped training and turned to her.

"Welcome back Kagome," they both said in unison. Kagome smiled at them and gave Sango a huge and stopped in mid hug as Miroku came close to her. She gave him a suspicious glare.

"I'm hurt that you think that low of me," he said in a fake hurt tone. Kagome smiled at him and managed to give him a hug without being groped.

"Why did you come back so soon? I thought you had exams?" Sango asked as she wiped her sweat from her face.

"Something happened to me the other night and I need to tell what happened," Kagome said taking a serious voice on.

"Is this something that Kaede needs to hear?" Miroku asked.

"No. Is there a safe place where we can talk?" Kagome asked.

"Oi wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, we can argue later, I have something important that I have to explain," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Lets head deeper into the forest," Miroku suggested. They all nodded in agreement and began to tread off into the forest. They stopped at a clearing and sat in a circle. Shippo sat down on Kagome's lap; she began to pet his tail while they all sat around.

"What is of such grave importance?" Miroku asked trying to in a curious voice, while he remained serious.

Kagome took a breath and began with, "I was going to go inside the shrine when a glowing orb hit me."

* * *

_Kagome's body absorbed the orb. She fell limp and landed on the cold ground. Kagome was floating in what seemed like an eternal mist._

"_Hello!" Kagome called out. Kagome covered her eyes when a light stopped in front of her. Kagome lowered her hand when the light disappeared. She gasped when she at what was in front of her. In front stood a dragon on four legs. It had ice blue eyes with an ice blue mane. Its scales were a white ivory that reflected the blue. Kagome looked at the dragon over and saw it had no wings but could still fly._

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked trying to hide her fear._

"_I go by many names," It replied. Kagome began to think of what it wanted and most importantly, where she was._

"_We are in your mind," it answered._

"_Why are we in my mind?" Kagome asked._

"_I was wounded in battle and fled to this world. I sought out a person with a pure heart," it explained._

"_What are you saying?" Kagome asked._

"_I am going to bond our souls together, so you will become the next dragon," It explained._

"_Will I still be the same person?" Kagome asked with worry._

"_Yes, my personality will disappear, and you will gain my powers and knowledge. I will fully disappear when I feel I am no longer needed," It explained._

"_What's your name?" Kagome asked again._

"_This name I give you will become apart of you. If anybody speaks your name you'll be forced to grant wishes until the person says you are free," It explained._

"_Are there rules?" Kagome asked._

"_Yes, and our name is Ryoko,"_

"_Why that name?"_

"_You'll find out."

* * *

_

Everyone stared at Kagome with a stunned look on his or her faces. Kagome watched and knew that it was all right to leave the name of her other soul out.

"What's its name?" Inuyasha asked. Everybody turned to Inuyasha giving him a look that questioned his intelligence.

"I can't tell you!" Kagome yelled with a snort.

"If you give us your name we could wish Naraku gone!" Inuyasha yelled back trying to reason.

'That is true,' Kagome thought.

'Don't tell him our name,' Ryoko warned.

'What do you mean?' Kagome asked in her head.

'I can sense that his intentions are impure,' Ryoko answered.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome asked unsure, doubting how he would have alternate intensions. Her face fell when she thought about the only thing that Inuyasha would want.

'He would risk my life for Kikyo.'

"I'm sorry, I can't," Kagome said with her head downcast.

"What? You don't trust me?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief. Kagome gave Inuyasha a heated glare and walked over to him making sure to give him an uneasy feeling.

"How dare you?" Kagome angrily asked. "I trust you with **my** life and **you** claim that **I** don't trust you? **You** have no right to say that!"

"But-"

Kagome's eyes turned a frosty blue and the air around her turned bitter. Miroku narrowed his eyes when he felt a new aura spread across Kagome's body.

"Kagome?" Sango warily asked in confusion as she stood up to approach her.

"Don't," Miroku ordered as he pulled Sango back.

"Why not?" Sango angrily asked.

"That is not Kagome," Miroku stated as he pointed to the ki around her.

"Very good Monk," the cold voice complemented through Kagome's body. Kagome shifted as if uneasy in her body before she stood to her full height. She let her now ice blue eyes scan over the group, making sure to pick her best allies.

"Who the fuck are you and where's Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out as he stepped back.

"I am here to warn you **half**-**breed**, that if you continue to press for questions I will make you stop," the voice warned as her eyes narrowed.

"If you weren't inside Kagome I would kill you," he growled.

"Don't threaten my other half," Kagome warned as she returned to normal. Her brown eyes sparked with a hidden anger before they went back to ice blue.

"Keh."

"Kagome will need training in her abilities," the voice said taking over her body once again.

"What type of training?" Miroku inquired.

"Her Miko powers will need to be trained to the point of control. She will need to know how to fight with claws," the voice said.

"Claws? She doesn't have claws," Inuyasha stated trying to make the voice sound dumb.

"In her new form she will have claws. She also needs to have hand to hand combat training," the voice said.

"Why does she need to be trained?" Sango asked.

"When I give Kagome my powers and knowledge she will be able to bring balance or great destruction if she were to be captured. Worse could happen if her true name were known," the voice explained with a warning.

"We will train and protect her," Inuyasha quickly assured.

* * *

**With the DBZ characters Five Years later**

"Damn it woman! Where's my food?" Vegeta yelled throughout the house.

"Up your ass," Bulma mumbled as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Vegeta growled.

"Nothing, I'll have your breakfast ready soon you royal pain in the ass," Bulma growled back. Vegeta grumbled and just sat at the table. Mrs. Briefs walked into the kitchen humming. When the phone rang, Bulma ran to answer it before she paused at it. It wasn't the normal phone ringing, it was the dimensional phone.Vegeta growled as he watched the pancakes start to burn. Soon his chance at a half crap breakfast went down to a shit breakfast.

"Moshi, Moshi," Bulma answered.

"Bulma, this is Mrs. Higurashi," she replied.

"Hey aunt Sakura how have you been?" Bulma greeted.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I have to cut this short, but I need to talk to my sister," Sakura said.

"Sure, hold on," Bulma happily said as she place the phone down.

"Mom, it's Sakura," Bulma said as she went over to the pancakes and threw water on the now black crisps. Mrs. Briefs walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"I'm doing great! And you?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Really?"

"That's strange … a well you say?"

"Is she okay?"

"Of course! It would be no trouble what so ever!"

"Her friends can come! We have plenty of rooms."

"I'll have Bulma pick her up tomorrow. Bye."

"What did aunt Sakura want?" Bulma asked as she took the ramen to Vegeta after extinguishing the pancakes.

"Guess what!" Mrs. Briefs said excitedly.

"What?" Bulma asked truly curious.

"Your cousin Kagome is going to be staying with us for awhile," Mrs. Briefs happily said.

"Didn't she just turn twenty three?" Bulma asked.

"That's right she did…I'll bake a cake instead," Mrs. Briefs mumbled to herself with a content smile

Bulma squealed causing Vegeta to drop his fork and cover his ears. Mrs. Briefs walked out of the kitchen talking about having to bake.

"Damn it woman! Must you squeal like a pig?" He sarcastically asked.

"Must you be an ass?" She replied dryly as she left the kitchen. "And yes I have can squeal! My cousin from the other realm is coming over!"

'Great another annoying bitch,' Vegeta grumpily thought.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think

I'm trying to think if I should place Bulma with Yamcha or Inuyasha or nobody. I can't decide.


	2. Onwards

Author's Note: This chapter has some grammar and spelling errors fixed along with a little hint as to how they get to Bulma's world and how Bulma's mom and Kagome's mom are related.

* * *

Onwards

"Talking"

'Thinking"

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest listening for any creature that might be following her. Her heart pounded from the adrenalin running through her body. Five lines of bright red light headed for her body, she dodged the first wave of attacks and jumped the second landing on her feet with the perfect grace of a cat. Kagome closed her eyes and stood still using her heightened senses to find her attacker. Her attacker's scent was everywhere all of it fresh in her mind. She turned to the freshest scent and suddenly a hard object pounced on her forcing her to the ground. She and the object rolled down a hill. Kagome fought it all the way down. She pushed the object off of her as they fell to the bottom of the hill.

Inuyasha landed on the balls of his feet as Kagome stopped her self from tumbling. He stared down at her with blank eyes; Kagome retuned his blank gaze with her own stare. Slowly and cautiously, she got up off the ground, their eyes not leaving each other. Both poised ready to fight waiting for the other to strike first. Eager to win Inuyasha charged first, Kagome waited for the last moment and then dodged his attack. She flipped over his head and kicked him in the center of his back; Inuyasha fell to the ground face first. He quickly bounced back up and was poised to fight.

Kagome charged this time and Inuyasha took her charge head on and both slashed at each other and dodged what they could. Inuyasha kicked Kagome to the ground letting a smug smile curve on his lips as he stared down at her dirty body.

"Give up wench?" Inuyasha smugly asked. Kagome only smiled dangerously sweet at him as he stepped in front of her. She placed her hands on his feet and let her ice powers flow through her hands. She smirked when the blue glow took on a solid form and the air around them dropped.

Kagome froze Inuyasha to the ground and quickly stood up. "I win." She sweetly announced.

"Keh, stupid wench," Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to kick his foot free.

"If I'm so stupid, why are you the one frozen to the ground?" Kagome smugly asked. He tried to mumble something but just ended up saying nothing. Kagome was just about to say something when she sensed Sango and Kirara coming towards them. Sango jumped off Kirara and ran towards Kagome excitedly.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Kaede sent me here to give you this. She'll be going to the next village and wouldn't be able to tell you herself," Sango said as she handed her a scroll. Kagome opened the scroll and carefully read the words written on the paper.

Kagome, You have exceeded both Kikyo's and my power level. I am afraid to tell you that I have taught you as much as I can. The dragon that is now living in you, I feel that it will be able to guide you in your whatever Miko powers you will discover. I know that you will learn most of your powers by instinct. I am very proud of you and I know that you will come along greatly.

"Do you suppose we are strong enough to go after Naraku again?" Sango asked.

"No we can't, we don't have any leads on where he is at." Inuyasha said.

"We could always travel around and see if anybody knows anything." Sango suggested.

"I don't feel I'm quite ready to face Naraku again after what happened last time." Kagome said as she looked away and at the ground in sorrow.

"What happened last time wasn't your fault," Inuyasha said as looked at Kagome's sorrowful expression.

* * *

_Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome as Naraku evilly chuckled. Sango was blocking random attacks from her younger brother, still refusing to strike back. Miroku and Kouga were fighting against Kagura. Kagura would use the control of the wind to make Miroku's Kazaana useless. Kanna merely stood next to Naraku sending any attacks back at Inuyasha. Kagome stared at Naraku angrily and noched an arrow and aimed at his heart._

_"You think a weak human reincarnation can defeat me?" Naraku asked with a dare to his voice._

_"You can't be allowed to hurt anymore people!" Kagome yelled at him as flashbacks of Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kouga's tribe flashed through her mind._

_"Like you can do anything when I hold the almost completed Shikon no Tama," Naraku said with an assured evil chuckle._

_"Leave her out of this you bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at Naraku._

_"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, releasing the arrow as soon as Inuyasha was out of the way. Kanna stepped in front of Naraku planning to reflect the attack._

_Kagome watched as the arrow began to pierce through the mirror and suddenly stopped. Kagome dropped her bow and held her hands before her, letting her Miko energy flow through them and into the arrow. She willed more power into her arrow and forced it to pierce through the mirror and the albino child. Kanna watched as her mirror shattered and fell to the ground in pieces._

_"How-" Kanna began only to stop as she herself shattered and disappeared like her mirror. Naraku looked at the arrow that punctured the ground a few feet from him._

_"Kagome! Damn it, stay behind me!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of her again._

_"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled again as she began to glow a pinkish color._

_She noched another arrow and fired it at Naraku. It hit him in the middle of his chest blowing a hole through him and sending the Shikon no Tama to the ground. Kagome ran toward the jewel and grasped it, instantly purifying it. Naraku growled jumped up and charged at her with pure rage and hatred. Kagome watched as Naraku readied his claws, a blinding white light flashed causing half of Naraku's body to be instantly purified. Kagome raised her hand to finish him only to have her blast countered by a sacred arrow. Kagome, Naraku, and Inuyasha looked over in shock to see Kikyo with another arrow notched._

_"How dare you!" Kagome yelled as the pinkish color licked her skin like flames of fire fueled by rage._

_"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered when he realized that Kikyo just saved what he and his friends worked so hard to destroy._

_"You should be grateful that I let you keep that sliver of my soul to fuel your dead rotting corpse!" Kagome yelled as she walked slowly towards Kikyo._

_"You should be lucky that I decided to kill you fast and take my soul quickly," Kikyo said with narrowed eyes. Kagome raised her hand and made a fist and pulled it towards her letting the souls of all the dead maidens be free. Kikyo gasped as her soul stealers tried to bring them back._

_"Your time has ended. I have pitied you far to long. You selfish desire to rid yourself, not the world of the jewel caused your death. It is time that you be put down," Kagome said as she readied herself to pull her soul free. Kagome stopped pulling when Naraku sent a tentacle through her right shoulder. She fell to the ground as Naraku was shocked with another wave of purifying energy. Inuyasha looked up and watched a cloud of miasma surround Naraku._

_The light died down and Kagome blinked her eyes in shock as she watched Naraku retreat. Inuyasha ran toward Kagome and pulled out the tentacle that was left in her shoulder. He then watched as Kikyo limped away trying to hold onto what little soul, she had left. Kagome blinked and then held her hand over her wound healing it to the point of where it was only a slight gash._

_"Where are the others?" Kagome asked as she quickly got up._

_"They're still fighting," Inuyasha said as he ran towards Miroku and Kouga to help them fight. Kagome got up and ran towards Sango. Kagura looked over to her left to see that Naraku was gone and Kanna's mirror smashed._

_"Damn you Naraku," Kagura hissed as she pulled a feather from her hair and made her escape. Kouga and Miroku made a tact agreement that they both fought well._

_"Kohaku, Naraku's gone. Please, wake up," Sango pleaded as she blocked another attack. Kagome reached Sango and got on Kirara's back. They flew into the air and Kagome released an arrow. She managed to break Kohaku's Kusarikama. Inuyasha then jumped on Kohaku and pinned his arms to the ground. Kouga then ran over and grabbed his legs._

_"Kagome, take out his shard!" Sango yelled to Kagome._

_"But ... he'll die," Kagome said as she reached for the shard._

_"My brother is dead, he is nothing but trapped from moving on," Sango said with tears threatening to fall. Kagome nodded and pulled the tainted shard out. Kohaku stopped struggling and the shard turned a light pink. Inuyasha and Kouga released his arms and legs. Sango then cradled his head as he blinked._

_"Sango," Kohaku whispered._

_"It's okay Kohaku, you're finally free," Sango said as she let tears fall from her eyes. Kohaku smiled weakly as his wounds reopened and his eyes closed. Sango cried into his chest as Miroku walked behind her and embraced her._

_"Here Kagome," Kouga softly said as he took Kagome aside._

_"Get your hands off her wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha demanded as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga._

_"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome said._

_"I think you would be better off with these," Kouga said as he handed her his two shards._

_"Thank you, I'm glad you trust me enough to give me these," Kagome said as she gave Kouga a friendly hug._

_"Anything for you ... friend," Kouga said before he took off in a cloud of dust._

* * *

"I have something important to tell you guys," Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he clawed at the ice. Kagome sighed and put her hand on the ice and made it go back into her. Inuyasha looked at her strangely before he reached out and touched her hair.

"What's with you?" Kagome asked.

"Your hair," Sango and Inuyasha said at the same time. Kagome gave them a confused look before she made an ice mirror to see herself. She gasped at the sight and dropped the mirror causing it to shatter. She calmed when she registered her hair was a dark ice blue and her eyes were an ice blue, almost a white.

"It's dark ice blue," Kagome said as if everything is normal.

"What's happening?" Sango asked in concern.

"Our soul is becoming one and in a less than a day it will be completely one and my other half shall disappear," Kagome explained.

"Will there be more changes?" Sango asked.

"Yes, and they will be permanent," Kagome said as she began to walk toward the village.

"Is there any way to stop this?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome said as she stopped and turned around. "Sango, you go back to the village and get Miroku and Shippo and meet us at the well."

"Okay," Sango said as she and Kirara walked toward the village. Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk toward the well. When they arrived Kagome looked into the dark depths of it.

"It's been a long journey, hasn't it?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I guess it has," he replied in a questioning voice.

"Sometimes, I thought we wouldn't survive this journey," Kagome said.

"Is that dragon affecting more than your soul? Are you sure you don't want it out?" Inuyasha seriously asked.

"NO! This is the best thing that has happened to me. I have memories of things that I've never witnessed. I finally am able to take care of myself; and things have changed," Kagome happily said as she sat on the well. Inuyasha sighed as he took Kagome's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Not all things change," Inuyasha, said as he hugged her.

"Things change and people move on with time," Kagome said as she slipped out of his embrace and pulled her hand out of his. He sadly looked away knowing that he had truly lost her. They both looked up when they heard soft steps coming towards them.

"Kagome, how are you?" Miroku asked as he, Sango, and Shippo came up to them.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"I'm fine, but there is something that I need to ask you all," Kagome announced.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked with a little worry.

"It's nothing bad! It's just that my cousin Bulma is coming over to pick me up so I can go to her place and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come," Kagome suggested in a hopeful voice.

"I'll come!" Shippo immediately said as he hugged Kagome.

"I would be honored to come to your era," Miroku said.

"I'll come, but can Kirara come also?" Sango asked.

"Of course she can come! What about you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned to him.

"Keh, I guess I have to. If I don't go you'll get into trouble," Inuyasha said in a playful manner.

"Then it's agreed, we'll all leave to Bulma's at sundown," Kagome said. "So, go get any things you might need and we'll leave for my era."

Sango rode Kirara back to the village and went into Kaede's hut. Sango packed her bag with her exterminator outfit and armor. She also grabbed her Hiraikotsu and newly made poison powder. She then ran out of the out only to bump into another's body and fall on top of them.

"I'm sor- Miroku! You pervert!" Sango yelled as she pulled off him only to fell a hand caressing her bottom.

"Why lady Sango, I didn't know you wanted me like that," Miroku said with a gleam in his eye. Sango's face turned pure red in anger and embarrassment.

"So Kagome, what will we be doing?" Shippo asked as he sat on Kagome's shoulder.

"We'll be visiting my cousin Bulma and some of the Z fighters I've heard about. I can't wait to see Gohan again, I haven't seen him since he was a baby," Kagome said as she looked to her left. She watched an enraged Sango walk up to her and stand there in an uncomfortable silence. She then watched as Kirara carried an unconscious monk towards the well.

"Are ya ready to go?" Inuyasha impatiently asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and they all jumped into the well preparing to visit cousin Bulma.

* * *

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL WITH BULMA AND A ... FRIEND?

"Why was it again that I had to come and help you pick up another annoying wench?" Vegeta asked as he stared out the aircraft window.

"Because, she'll have others and they might have luggage," Bulma stressed out through clenched teeth.

"Don't expect me to be the pack mule," Vegeta responded. Bulma rolled her eyes and tried to hold her anger in.

"No, you'll be the pack ape," Bulma said not able to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"How dare you speak to the prince of Saiyans like that?" Vegeta growled out.

"Look we're here!" Bulma said in an all to happy voice. They landed the plane next to the shrine and eagerly got out. Bulma ran up the shrine steps and knocked on the shrine door in excitement. Bulma happily squealed when her aunt answered the door.

"Aunt Sakura!"

"Bulma! You've grown up so quick," Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Yeah, oh, I want you to meet Vegeta," Bulma introduced.

"Is he the monkey king or is that Goku?" Sakura innocently asked. Vegeta growled and Bulma pushed her aunt through the door and explained things. Vegeta sat down in another corner of the room glaring at the houseplants.

"MOM WE'RE HOME!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the house.

"We're in the living room!" Her mom yelled back. Vegeta stiffened when he smelt a delicious scent and a high ki level. Kagome walked in with Shippo in her arms, followed by Sango, and Kirara with Miroku on her back.

"What the hell is that!" Bulma screamed when she saw Kirara in her full form. Vegeta jumped up ready to fight.

"Hey Bulma, it's fine, Kirara wouldn't hurt anyone," Kagome assured as she took Miroku by his robe and threw him on the couch.

"Oh my god! When did you dye your hair and get contacts?" Bulma asked as she looked at Kagome's hair.

"Yeah, about that ... I didn't dye my hair or get contacts," Kagome said.

"Has it begun?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yeah, you see I have another soul in me and our souls are beginning to merge," Kagome said.

"We have a lot t talk about," Bulma said.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome sheepishly said.

"Anyways, who are they?" Bulma asked as she motioned to the group of people.

"My bad, the girl next to Kirara is Sango of the Taijiya, the guy with the cute dog ears is Inuyasha, and the one that's knocked out is Miroku the monk, and be careful around his hands, he's a letch," Kagome introduced and explained.

"Why does he have dog ears? And I'll introduce you everyone at Master Roshi's party," Bulma carefully explained.

"Lets leave before I throw up from all this pitiful love," Vegeta said as he walked towards the aircraft.

"Who's he?" Kagome asked as she watched Vegeta walk out.

"That's a walking, complaining, and egotistical ass," Bulma said.

"SHIT!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone ran outside to see Vegeta holding something brown and furry in his hand.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she grabbed it out of his hand and yanked.

"Ow, don't yank my tail!" Vegeta yelled as he fell to his knees.

"Sorry monkey boy," Kagome said with a scowl.

"What did you call me?" Vegeta asked getting angry.

"Monkey boy," Kagome said as she threw her luggage into the helicopter. Kagome then threw Sango's luggage in.

"Is that a demon?" Sango asked as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"No, no, it's a tool that flies people to places or in our case to dimensions," Kagome explained.

"Is it safe?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I built it myself," Bulma proudly said.

"That's the only thing she can do," Vegeta mocked as he jumped inside.

Bulma fumed while Kagome pushed Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kirara. Kagome then showed everyone how to buckle in. She then sat up front with Shippo looking out the window. Bulma then walked and sat in the pilot's chair flipping on all the switches. While they flew to a forest area Sango grabbed onto a now awake Miroku as the ship began to glow a bright blue. Miroku grinned and held onto her shoulder while wondering what he was in. Inuyasha's face turned pure green and he closed his eyes.

"Hold on, this is where we rip through time," Bulma happily said as their surroundings vanished.

"What do you mean through time?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're going to another world like you do when you use the well," Bulma tried to explain.

"How did you find out about this world?" Miroku asked.

"My father was messing around with dimension copter when it was first built. He fried a circuit and the copter activated and sent him to Kagome's time. He ended up crashing on the Higurashi shrine. That's where my mother lived, she helped him out of the wreck and they began to build a relationship over the time he was here," Bulma explained with hearts in her eyes.

"How long was he here for again?" Kagome asked.

"It took him two years to fix the copter," Bulma said with a smile.


	3. Perverted Situations

Author's Note: I just added a few more talking scenes and fixed some mistakes

Perverted Situations 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback or Dream  
_  
**Stressed word or action

* * *

**

The ship had finally finished its dimensional skip within the first two minuets. They were now flying across a single land mass. Shippo excitedly jumped up and down on Kagome's lap as he saw a flock of flying dinosaurs. He gazed at all their scaly skin and thought back to the snake demons they fought. He knew that they didn't have the normal youki that a youkai would have.

"What are those mamma?" Shippo asked as he pointed at the dinosaurs. Kagome turned her head to the window and stared at them. She felt their sorrow as they were forced to leave behind their brood of dead children. Shippo shook Kagome's shoulder pulling her from her thoughts.

"Those are flying dinosaurs Shippo," Kagome explained. Satisfied with this answer he looked out the window again as Kagome turned her head to the front window.

"So what do you guys want to do when we get to my place?" Bulma asked trying to lighten the mood up a little. Kagome turned to Bulma and smiled.

"Why don't we go see Master Roshi? I haven't seen him in a long time." Kagome suggested.

"Wow she is intelligent she can think of things to do, and here I thought I would have to come up with the ideas." Vegeta mocked. Kagome turned back to face him with an evil glare on her face making her ice blue eyes glow with rage. Vegeta only smirked at her and looked out the window. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and noticed his was face green; her eyes stopped glowing and a look of worry crept on her face.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She cautiously asked. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled.

"Fine." Kagome's countenance changed to a stern look.

"Don't lie to me buster." Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess I am a little sick. I am not used to flying like this," Inuyasha admitted. Kagome smiled at him and went to him, Shippo jumping to Bulma's lap. She placed her hand on his knee.

"It will be fine. I'll go see if there is any medicine to give you to ease your air sickness." Kagome said as she checked the first aid box.

"What the hell is this for Bulma?" Kagome yelled as she pulled out a bottle that read 'Cherry flavored motion lotion. Bulma calmly looked over to see her 'personal item' in Kagome's hand. Shippo looked over and sniffed the bottle and made a face.

"It smells like mating cream," Shippo said with a look of disgust. Kagome's face turned pure red as she pulled Shippo away from the bottle and threw him to Inuyasha. Bulma grabbed the bottle letting go of the controls causing the plane to spin. Shippo slammed into Inuyasha's stomach making him gag and puke ramen on Vegeta. Sango's face went flying into Miroku's lap causing Miroku to grin ear to ear and whisper a 'thank you Kami'. Bulma grabbed the controls and threw the bottle out the window.

"That was close," Bulma whispered to herself as she regained her composure.

"PERVERT!"

**Slap**

"Ow! Sango I merely thought that—"

"I don't want to know what you thought!" Sango growled at him with a beet red face. Miroku shrank back in fear and looked out the window with a smirk.

'She wants me,' Miroku thought as the handprint on his cheek started to burn.

"Inuyasha, let me get you a towel since you don't need the meds anymore," Kagome said as she went in the back to the luggage and dug out a towel. Kagome came back with one towel and started to clean him up.

"What about me bitch?" Vegeta growled. Kagome looked at him with a bored gaze and then went back to cleaning Inu.

"What about you?" She asked him back.

"I have your mutts puke on me too," he growled.

"Yeah, well, it looks better on you," she replied as she tossed the puke rag in the trash and took her seat. Kagome turned back to Vegeta and glared at him with glowing ice blue eyes before she growled, "And another thing ape man, Inuyasha is not a mutt." Kagome then turned around with a smile only to see Bulma staring at her with a confused look.

"What?" Kagome innocently asked. Bulma shrugged and went back to flying.

'Creepy,' Bulma thought.

* * *

The motion lotion flew through the air with no boundaries or hands to cap it. It was free with its cherry smelliness. It came to a sudden halt as it hit a smooth, creamy, white head.  
"Eh? What's this?" An old man with sunglasses asked. "Gohan! Come here!"  
"What is it master Roshi?" A teenaged boy with short spiky hair asked as he ran to Roshi.  
"Can you read this?" He asked as he handed the bottle to him.  
"It's cherry flavored motion lotion," Gohan read with a blush on his cheeks. Master Roshi got a huge grin on his face before grabbing the lotion and running to his room.  
"If anybody asks I'm not home!" He yelled to Gohan out his window. He shut the window and closed the blinds. Gohan's face turned bright red before he went to the phone and his mom, to tell her to bring the jell-o mold.

* * *

When the group arrived at Bulma's house Bulma showed Miroku and Inuyasha their room, which was diagonal from Kagome and Sango's room. Shippo and Kirara ended up sharing a room with each other, which was to the left of Kagome and Sango. They each walked to their rooms and unpacked any luggage. Kagome then started to jump on her bed in excitement that she was finally visiting her cousin with her friends. She grabbed two outfits with two swimsuits and threw one outfit to Sango before she ran to the guy's room.  
Kagome threw the guys their trunks and ran back out telling everyone to get dressed and readied to go to Master Roshi's.  
"She's WHAT?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma as he ran up the stairs. Kagome stepped outside her door and saw a very pissed monkey boy.

"What's wrong?" Kagome curiously asked him.

"Get another room!" Vegeta demanded.

"A what? Why?" Kagome asked.

"I don't what such a horrible smelling wench like you next to my room," he growled out.

"What if I don't move? Are ya going to fling shit at me?" Kagome asked as her eyes began to glow.

"What did you say to me?" Vegeta taunted, daring her to smart off one more time.

Kagome growled with rage causing her fingernails to turn to claws. A misty ice cloud then began to envelope her body and the area she stood in. Kagome gathered her ice powers at the tip of her claws preparing to slash and freeze him from the inside out.

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he knocked her to the ground and held the hand that almost went for the kill.

"Get off ME!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't. He's not worth it," Inuyasha whispered in stern voice. Kagome calmed down returning to her normal self she began to weep. Inuyasha cradled the girl to his chest before he glared at Vegeta and stomped off to his room. He closed and locked the door and sat on the bed with her still in arms.

"I would have killed him ... without hesitating," Kagome cried into his shirt.

"It's okay, you didn't," Inuyasha assured. Vegeta was stunned at what reaction he got from Inuyasha, himself, and Kagome. He walked over to the room they were in and listened to their words.

"I need to have control," Kagome sobbed.

"Nothing happened and all you have to do is train and everything will be fine," Inuyasha assured.

"Nothing will be fine! What if somebody finds out my real name and they wish for something that could destroy us all?" Kagome intensely asked. Inuyasha remained silent giving Kagome the wrong impression. He to wondered of that possibility, he hated that she had a demon side like him. It was their darkness that would forever keep them separated from the world.

"I could end up a killing machine. I should be locked away, she should have chosen someone better than me." Inuyasha growled at her and pulled her chin up so she could stare into his angry eyes.

"Don't ever say you aren't good enough! You will never be locked away, if you didn't lock me away what thinks we'll all abandon and lock you up?" Inuyasha seriously asked.

"I never knew that this responsibility would be so…so demanding," Kagome sighed.

"It's a burden that we have to live with, that's what makes us unique and distant," Inuyasha said as he let her sit on the bed.

"We don't have to be distant anymore, we have friends that understand," Kagome said with a confidence.

Kagome sadly smiled at him before she gave him a hug. Vegeta pulled away from the door and walked silently to his room. He shut the door before he got out of his armor. He put on a pair of navy blue swim trunks that had a white strip on the sides. He then put on a white tank and walked out to the copter.

'She obviously has a secret and what does she mean real name? What the hell was with the dog meaning didn't lock him up? These people have a secret that I intend to find,' Vegeta thought to himself. Just then, he saw Bulma walk to the copter.

"Bulma, what's your cousin's real name?" Vegeta demanded more than asked.

"It's Kagome," Bulma answered giving him a look that said 'Crazy'.

'So, her own cousin does not even know,' Vegeta thought wondering what was so secretive.

Everyone got into the copter when they came down. Shippo and Kirara were left with Bulma's parents because they knew how master Roshi was. Kagome had a green mini skirt on with a net shirt over her white bikini. Sango had a khaki skirt on that came to the middle of her thighs with a pink tank top on. She then had a pink one-piece swimsuit. Miroku had on black trunks that had purple fire on around the bottom with a purple tank. Inuyasha had red trunks on with white dragons on the sides and he had a white tank on. Bulma had jean shorts on with a loose blue shirt and she had a black bikini on underneath.


	4. Party

Author's note:

I added a few more conversations and fixed some grammar that I caught.

* * *

**Party**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories _

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It had been years since Kagome had seen her friends from the other realm. She often wondered what it would be like if she didn't know anything about her cousin. She definitely knew that she would know something was missing from her life. Her blue haired cousin was like a sister to her. They both knew each other like a coin, and if one side flipped the other was there with no hesitation. Kagome yawned and noticed Inuyasha was stepping off of the copter and back onto land.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he began to walk away from the copter. She tilted her head to the side and wondered what it could be like. She knew she still had a chance to run into his arms, but there was always the shadow of doubt in her mind. She would always have to be worry about being a replacement…a shadow. Kagome softly sighed and wondered if he looked at her and saw Kikyo still there. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and figured it was time to look for a guy in a new direction.

"Hey, ice wench," Vegeta said as he tapped her on the shoulder none to gently. Kagome turned around and was definitely looking in a new direction with a bit of a scowl.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked with an annoyed tone.

"We're here," he blandly said. Kagome looked around and saw that everyone was out of the copter and people were meeting people.

"Why'd they leave me?" Kagome whined. Vegeta shrugged and got out of the copter and walked over to where he sat on a lone part of the island.

Kagome got out of the copter and walked into Roshi's house and before she stepped in she looked at Vegeta's figure. She was about to go and get him, but Goku spotted her and pulled her into the house. She looked over as she was being pulled over and could of swore she saw a look of loneliness pass over Vegeta.

"Kagome! How are you doing?" Goku asked as he gave her a literal bone- crushing hug.

"Can't ... breath," Kagome gasped as she tried to push away. Goku gave her an innocent smile as he let her go. She smiled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Where have you been these past years?" Yamcha asked as he smiled with his arm around Bulma's waist.

"You know the usual teenage stuff. Falling down wells into the past, being attacked by demons," Kagome said with a smile.

"That's not normal," Goku said with a confused look.

"I know, but before I begin a long explanation, let me introduce you to my other family," Kagome excitedly said as she lined them up like new toys.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango, and her Nekomata Kirara," Kagome said as she pointed to each one of them.

"What happened and how did you meet them?" Krillin asked, not quite believing they're from the past.

"I was pulled down my well by a youkai and into the past where I first met Inuyasha," Kagome began as they all took a seat. She then went on to tell about her adventures with Inuyasha and how they met Shippo. She left out the part about half of her soul missing and how each one of them tried to kill or harm her when they first met.

"So you fight youkai, you got turned into a dragon, and managed to befriend another Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked with a disbelieving voice.

"Don't forget I'm a Miko and the guardian of the Tama and have Kitsune as a son," Kagome said with a calm even smile.

"And here I thought my life was strange," Yamcha muttered before he was elbowed in the gut by Bulma. Kagome soon noticed a silence was coming on. She looked around the room and smirked when she thought of her distraction.

"So, where's master Roshi?" Kagome asked. Gohan turned bright red before he buried his face into his mom's legs.

"That pervert had cherry flavored motion lotion fall onto his head. He then told my poor baby to tell nobody that he's home!" Chichi huffed in anger. Bulma's face turned a pure red before she let her head hide in her hands. Kagome broke into laughter and soon ran out of the door with a pissed Bulma chasing after her.

"So, who's ready to swim?" Krillin asked as he walked outdoors.

Yamcha ran outside after Bulma and Krillin hoping to see some clothes being ripped. Gohan smiled and ran towards the stereo before he took off his shirt and jumped into the water with his orange trunks. Kagome pushed Inuyasha outside so he could get into the water. Miroku tried to drag Sango into the water, but she punched him into the water herself. Kagome pulled Miroku onto shore in hopes of him not drowning before she turned to see Gohan running towards her. He jumped into her open arms and smiled at her. Kagome fell onto her back with boy sitting on her stomach.

"How old are now Gohan?" Kagome asked.

"I just turned twelve," he proudly stated. Kagome sat up on her elbows before she sat up and set him next to her on the sand.

"Last time I saw you, you were a cute baby with a tail," Kagome said. Gohan lightly blushed before he looked up at her and smiled.

"Want to swim with me?" He asked as his cheeks turned redder. Kagome was about to nod when she noticed Sango on the other side of the island alone.

"I'll swim with you later, but how about you brother Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Gohan seemed to contemplate this before he nodded and took of speeding towards the unaware hanyou. Kagome then stood up and walked over to Sango where she seemed to be out in thought.

"Kagome, do you think I can talk to you alone?" Sango asked knowing that Kagome was there.

"Sure," Kagome said. They both walked further down the sand unaware of Vegeta in a nearby palm tree. Sango ran a hand through her hair before she sighed.

"Kagome, I've been thinking. I was wondering if we could bring Kohaku back?" Sango asked with a silent plea.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Kagome said as she thought about where this was going.

"After I know your true name, I'll just wish him back and then set you free," Sango pleaded.

'Is that woman insane? What does she mean her true name?' Vegeta asked himself as he listened with all his attention.

"Sango, I know I can trust you so, after we beat Naraku I'll let you know my true name and then you can wish Kohaku back, plus wish Kouga's tribe back," Kagome said.

"This means so much to me," Sango said as she drew Kagome into a hug.

"I know and I'd do anything for you…anyone of you," Kagome whispered. Sango smiled and thanked her before she ran off into the water where Miroku swam. She splashed him and he wiped his eyes before chasing after her.

"I know you're there," Kagome said watching her friends with said eyes. Vegeta jumped down and walked towards her. He frowned at the fact that this human could sense his well-hidden ki.

"What are you hiding from us that you're not hiding from your friends?" Vegeta asked as his tail twitched.

"Something that will always keep me separate from the real world," Kagome regretfully said. Vegeta gave her a curious look and then scowled as he looked towards the others.

"What is your real name?" Vegeta asked.

"If I was to tell you that the whole world might be in jeopardy," Kagome numbly said as if it was a normal answer.

"Whatever," Vegeta scoffed.

"What are you hiding that keeps you separated from your friends?" Kagome asked as she looked over at him.

"They are not my friends," Vegeta growled.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I am here because my planet was destroyed and I have nowhere else to go," Vegeta said with an edge.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sadly said.

"I don't want your sympathy!" Vegeta snapped at her.

"I'm not offering sympathy or pity," Kagome explained, "I do know what it's like… to not be able to get what you want."

"You don't know anything about me! So, don't try to compare," Vegeta growled at her.

"I know more about you than you think," Kagome calmly said.

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked.

"I know because I'm an elemental dragon, at least part," Kagome offered.

"So, that's what you mean by your true name," Vegeta stated more than asked.

"I think I said to much," Kagome said as she started to walk away. Vegeta grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Tell me what you know," Vegeta demanded. Kagome scoffed at a demanded she got all the time.

"Let go ... now!" Kagome growled as she let a wave of Miko power hit Vegeta in his chest throwing him into the water. Kagome then took off her pants and ran over to the party where they were all swimming.

"Where's that vegetable person?" Sango asked as she looked around the area.

"Let's just say he needed to cool down," Kagome said with a grin. Sango lightly laughed when she saw the wet saiyan fly out of the water. They all swam around till the stars began to shine brighter. They eventually got tired from swimming and they all dried off and went inside to watch movie that was playing on TV. Kagome and Gohan were talking about what they could do while Miroku and Sango were snuggling. Yamcha and Bulma were nowhere to be seen and Chichi was talking to Krillin and Tien who recently arrived. Goku and Inuyasha were talking about different fighting techniques.

"I'm so glade that he's moving on," Kagome said to herself forgetting Gohan was there.

"Who?" He asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"What are you hiding for the mutt?" Vegeta asked as he interrupted them.

"It's rude to interrupt," Gohan scolded.

"I can interrupt anytime **I** want to," Vegeta growled.

"Calm down veggie-kun," Kagome lightheartedly scolded. Vegeta growled at her as Gohan then stood up and jumped in front of Kagome. He growled back at Vegeta in defiance.

"Back down kid," Vegeta ordered.

"I won't let you hurt Kagome!" Gohan growled. Kagome sighed as she began to blush and think about Inuyasha and Kouga fighting.

"Gohan it's alright…veggie-kun won't hurt me," Kagome said as she put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Don't call me veggie-kun," Vegeta dangerously growled.

"Stop growling, because this challenge you won't win," Kagome dangerously warned as she put Gohan behind her.

"Is that a challenge?" Vegeta growled with a sadistic smirk.

"It's a promise **veggie-kun**," Kagome surely said.

"Get in here wench!" Inuyasha yelled distracting the ready to quarrel couple. Kagome was about to argue when she saw the words Shikon shard flash across the screen.

_Grab the fighting gear and get training for the new martial arts tournament. This year the prize is a shard form the actual Shikon no Tama! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! This is a one on one competition with limited rules! This is being held in one month.  
_  
"Where the fuck did they get that shard!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as the commercial ended.

"Take this as a good sign Inuyasha," Miroku calmly said.

"How is this fucking good?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, Miroku how is this a good sign?" Kagome all but growled.

"This isn't a good sign," Sango sighed.

"The last shard is here and safe," Miroku offered.

"That's the problem Miroku. It's here…in another dimension," Kagome tiredly said.

"We have to figure out how the shard is here," Sango said as she looked at Kagome.

"First we have to get the shard," Inuyasha growled.

"This shard is a prize so we'll have to fight for it," Kagome said.

"Don't worry, I'll fight in the competition too. That ways you'll have a better chance of wining the shard," Goku said.

"I'll fight also," Gohan said.

"Gohan, you'll not fight one punch!" Chichi yelled at him.

"I have to help Kagome mom!" Gohan said without waver.

"You can count me in," Krillin said.

"Me too," Tien also volunteered.

"I'll fight," Vegeta said.

"What are you going to do? Leave us out of the fun?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"We'll have to train Sango and Miroku a little better though," Goku said.

"Just come over tomorrow and we can use the dojo," Bulma offered.

"Thank you all," Kagome gratefully said with a huge smile. When her smile landed on Vegeta his heart stopped and he choked on his breath. He chose to scowl at her.

"Well, I think we should get going," Bulma said with a yawn.

"You go ahead, I want to fly home," Kagome said.

"Since when do you fly?" Bulma asked.

"I just recently learned," Kagome said.

Everybody left and Kagome walked towards the back of the island making sure now one was around. She walked to the edge of the water and looked around one more time. She was unaware of the pair of eyes that suspiciously watched her. She sighed and stepped into the water letting its cool waves calm her hot tingling skin. She took a deep breath and prepared for the change that would happen for the first time in her life. She remembered doing this, but that was another life when she wasn't around.

She let the cool air caress her pale skin in the moonlight as the water lightly tickled her legs. She let a soft glow surround her body allowing her glossy white scales to roam free over her body. Kagome's hair grew down to her knees and her nails became longer in the process taking the form of talons. Her body flashed a bright white and she could feel her bones shift to form what was ... and now is her true dragon form. She looked at herself in the water and noticed that her body was very long and slender, but not weak. She had the build of a warrior that screamed fluent, graceful, and deadly opponent.

She then noticed that her underbelly had metallic blue scales that shone in the moonlight. Her hair was still the same color, but it was attached to her shoulders like a mane. Her neck was obviously longer leaving her tail as the only thing that she didn't see. Her tail was long with the same white scales and underneath it laid the metallic blue scales. Kagome looked over her snout and was pleased to find that it was nothing to big or small. Kagome then jumped into the air and instead of flying, it was like she was swimming threw the air like a snake on the desert sand. Her body slithered threw the air with ease leaving her only watcher amazed.

He jumped into the air and followed after her, he tried to keep a safe distance, but that's hard to do when you're flying. He decided that he might approach her. He knew that her friends didn't know about this other form she had and he could tell she wasn't ready to tell. He ran his hand threw his hair before he blinked and found that she was gone from his sight. He looked around and couldn't see the creature that he was following. He was about to start flying again, but he came face to face with an upset dragon.

'Why are you following me, Vegeta?' Kagome asked him with confusion in her dragon eyes.

"How can you speak?" He asked aloud.

'I send what I want you to hear into your mind,' Kagome simply said.

"I followed because I have my reasons," he roughly said.

'If you keep acting the way you do, I might begin to pity myself,' Kagome thought to him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome transformed into her normal body and said, "It means that you're lost in your own confusion of pain and hate, like I am."

"I have no hate for myself," Vegeta asserted.

"I never said you did," Kagome quietly said before she flew off.

Vegeta looked at her with a shocked face before they flew back home in silence. Kagome landed on her porch and got into her sleeping wear before she went to her bed to sleep. Vegeta landed at the bottom of the building before he walked to his room. He had many unanswered questions that he wanted answers to. He stared at her door as if hoping it would crack and divulge all her secrets to him. He knew this constant thinking over one human could not be good for his health.

'I will find out your secrets,' he silently promised before he went to his own room.

If there was one thing that Vegeta couldn't stand, it was someone who was more powerfully than him. He was the Prince of the Saiyans and yet a common girl could sense him following her. He knew she was one of those eternal dragons that would just take a host body to let their power survive. Vegeta put on his regular training suit and growled when he had to make a hole for his tail. He walked to Kagome's bedroom door and found that it was closed. He turned the handle and cursed when he found it locked. So he just twisted the lock and broke it letting it make a click.

Vegeta silently slipped into the room and sniffed the air following Kagome's scent to her bed. He walked over there and slid his tail around her waist making sure he had a good grip on her. He then picked her up bridal style and walked towards the window. He jumped out and began to fly to the dojo. He could her Kagome's breathing become uneven and knew she was about to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw who was holding her she shocked his arms causing her to fall. His tail was still around her waist making sure she wouldn't fall to her death.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome snarled demanding to be answered.

"I want answers and you'll give them to me," Vegeta stated as he walked into the dojo with her still wrapped in his tail.

"What do want me to tell you?" She asked almost screaming it.

"These walls are sound proof, so no one will hear you scream," Vegeta calmly said.

"Is that a threat?" Kagome asked with a glare.

"Maybe," he said with a smirk.

"I will not tell you anything else," Kagome said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You dare to turn away from the Prince of all Saiyans?" He challenged.

"Get this straight monkey boy. You and Goku are the only full blooded Saiyans left on earth," Kagome said as a fact.

"What about in the galaxy?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Put me down and I promise I'll answer any of your questions if possible," Kagome softly said with a smile.

"Answer my first question," Vegeta demanded.

"I need us to sit down. Then, I need your hand," Kagome said. Vegeta held out his hand and gave her a weird look. "Trust me."

Kagome took his hand and allowed her mind to search the different planets that he hand been to. She then allowed herself to see into the plants people and found that one person out of six hundred people saw a Saiyan working on a brown planet. Kagome opened her eyes to see Vegeta giving her another look.

"I saw one Saiyan, and she is on brown plant called Naiads. She is a servant that that works as a belly dancer next to the king's throne," Kagome explained as she looked at Vegeta's shocked face.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Vegeta questioned.

"You have my word as a dragon," Kagome answered.

"How did you become a dragon?" He asked.

"That's just say I was hit pretty hard," Kagome ironically said while scratching her head sheepishly.

"Where do you come from?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know. I do know that I will lead a very lonely existence," Kagome forlornly said. Vegeta gave her this yeah-right look before he decided to talk.

"Why?" He asked her. Kagome lightly chuckled before she answered.

"I was not always a dragon, I was born human. Since dragons are eternal and my loved ones and friends are human, I will have to watch them die," Kagome answered.

"There are always others," Vegeta simply said like it solved everything.

"You talk of friends like they were nothing but, trash," Kagome said quite distressed.

"They are. They use you and you use them," Vegeta said.

"That's horrible! I would never use my friend like that!" Kagome gasped in horror.

"It's not like they would die for you," Vegeta said like it was a fact.

"There have been plenty of times that Inuyasha almost died protecting me," Kagome said.

"Friendship is such a foolish concept," Vegeta said.

"No it isn't, let me show you," Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and let all the memories of Inuyasha risking his life for her. She then showed him other moments of friendship, even when she stood by his side after what happened with Kikyo.

"Let me be your friend, I won't betray you," Kagome promised after she released his hand.

"You chose to stay by his side even when he chose that counterfeit?" Vegeta asked with disbelief.

"I couldn't just leave him, he was my friend and always will be," Kagome explained.

'She's loyal,' Vegeta thought.

"I'll be your friend," Vegeta mumbled.

"I'll make sure to earn your trust," Kagome said as she played with her hair.

"Fine, just don't go blabbing it around," Vegeta ordered.

"Yes, my prince," Kagome sarcastically said with a salute.

"It's time you showed me proper respect," Vegeta arrogantly said.

"You think I need to show you respect? You're the one that took me out of my room and constantly belittle me," Kagome argued.

"Yes," Vegeta said.

"I wonder what's bigger, your ego or your ..."

"Someone has a dirty mind," Vegeta said with a snort.

"Or your ki blast," Kagome finished giving him a glare.

"Why did you stay with him?" Vegeta asked.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked back.

"I don't," Vegeta scoffed.

"I can feel your pain. You must have had an awful past," Kagome tenderly whispered.

"How can you feel my pain? You have no idea of pain!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"I have watched my friend's brother try to kill me and her because he has no memory. I have had to watch Inuyasha suffer because my previous incarnation wants his death. I've had my heart broken because the one I loved was promised to another. So don't you dare tell me I don't know pain!" Kagome yelled at him with her eyes glowing a frosty blue.

"Well you're not the last of your race," Vegeta said.

"In a way I am. I'm no longer human, but a dragon," Kagome explained.

"Life is ironic isn't it?" Vegeta laughed out more than asked.

"In a way, it is," Kagome quietly said. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said with a suspicious look.

"Why do you have a tail?" Kagome asked as she grabbed it. Vegeta fell to the ground unable to move. Kagome let go of his tail and he pushed himself up back to eyelevel with her.

"A Saiyan is born with a tail that they are able to have all their lives. Since my tail grew back I now have the power to transform into my giant ape form. If someone grabs my tail I lose all power and am practically helpless. If you cut my tail off I lose my power to transform," Vegeta explained.

"Your tail is so cute, but it seems like hell trying to take care of it," Kagome said.

"My tail is not cute," he seethed.

"Yes, it is," Kagome, pressed.

"It is not," Vegeta said.

"I know that it's late, but would you like to spar?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"You're on," Vegeta said.


	5. Crouching Monkey, Hidden Dragon

Author's Note:

Just fixed some grammar and started to work on their relationship, Gohan sees Kagome as a type of sister

* * *

Crouching Monkey, Hidden Dragon

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback or Dream_

**Stressed Word

* * *

**

He stood in a fighting position his hands ready to defend or attack. Kagome only stood there in her pajamas her gaze unblinking as she waited for him to attack. Vegeta smiled and bowed, "Ladies first." He said in a fake gentlemanly tone. Kagome jumped into the air and charged Vegeta with lightning speed; he dodged her attack and came up behind her.

"You are slow dragon." Vegeta arrogantly whispered in her ear. Kagome turned to punch him but he was gone in the blink of an eye. He came up behind her and held her arms to her sides with his. Kagome just stood there wondering what had happened.

"Do you give up dragon?" Kagome only sighed and melted into water slipping out of his hands. She reformed her self once she was out of his grasp and smiled at him. Grunting Vegeta charged again Kagome blocked his punch and countered with her own. Vegeta blocked her attack and watched as she vanished from his sight.

"Show off," Vegeta mumbled.

"Wow, you're slow. Is your age getting to you?" Kagome asked as she sat down in the air and looked down at him. He just growled at her and started to make his ki rise to his hands. Kagome faked a yawn and gathered her own energy making her skin frost over to a blue color. Vegeta stared at her before he sent a weak ki blast at her. Kagome pursed her lips and blew at the ki blast, causing it to freeze in mid air and fall to the floor, crashing into millions of pieces.

'My assumption is right, she is some sort of water and ice dragon,' he thought to himself.

"Stop thinking about me!" Kagome whined as she pouted.

"What? You can read minds?" He all but yelled at her.

"I told you that I allow people to hear what I want them to," Kagome said with a dramatic sigh.

"Well stop invading my mind!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Then stop holding back your power and show me what a real Saiyan can do," Kagome challenged with a devious smirk. Vegeta smirked back at her and closed his eyes in arrogance.

"You might get hurt if I power up all the way," he said.

"Don't worry, I can heal myself," Kagome said. He shrugged his shoulders and began to concentrate on making himself transform into his SSJ form.

"I can feel the energy around you, and I'll tell you that you're forcing yourself to strain more than what's needed," Kagome said as she floated down to the ground.

"Did you come here to spar or lecture me?" Vegeta asked as his hair turned gold and his eyes green. Kagome stared at his well-developed muscles and turned away as she started to blush when her eyes began to linger. Vegeta raised his eyebrow and smirked when he caught the blush.

"If it's a lecture you need then I'll give you one!" She huffed with a flustered face and began to walk out of the door. She stopped walking when she sensed another energy coming towards them. That's when she looked out a window and saw the sun rising.

'Oh shit! Goku and Gohan are supposed to come over to train with us!' Kagome thought frantically. That was until she got a really dark and mischievous smile. 'A little fun never hurts.'

"Are you to scared to fight?" He taunted. She scowled at him, but in her head she was jumping at the chance to poke fun at him.

"No, I just didn't want to beat you and hurt your pride," She said with an empathetic look. She quickly gasped when she felt his power levels jump back up. She turned around and was about to say something, when she noticed he was nowhere in sight. She searched the area and tried to sense his power levels. She sensed nothing and decided to leave the dojo and search for him on the grounds of Capsule Corp.

She rolled her eyes and sighed at the fact that her opponent had run like a coward. When she threw open the door she gasped and almost screamed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth. She quickly brought her foot and kicked the person in the crouch. His grip loosened and she sent a quick elbow jab to his gut causing him to lose all grip. She turned around and stopped her punch when she saw the green eyes staring angrily at her.

"I still need **that**!" He growled. Kagome just smiled and doubled over laughing like a maniac.

"Like you'll ever use **that**!" She cried as fell to the ground and laughed some more. His face turned a blood red and her laughter died down as she realized how pissed she really had made him. She slowly started to edge away from the now pissed up Saiyan.

"You know I was just joking?" She asked as she began to stand.

"Well, ha-ha. If your so interested in **that**, you should have just told me," Vegeta said with an arrogant smirk. Kagome growled and went to throw a punch. She coughed when she felt the air leave her lungs and in a moment she was truly afraid of what hit her. Vegeta had tackled her to the ground and he had his body spread against hers. He pinned her arms above her head and had her legs between his.

"Get off me!" Kagome growled as she wiggled against his body. She watched his eyes close and cussed when she realized that was the wrong action.

"I wouldn't move so much," Vegeta whispered in her ear letting his hot breathe linger on her ear. She involuntarily shuddered and Vegeta lightly chuckled. His tail uncurled from around his waist and Kagome watched as it came towards her face. Its tip ran along the side of her jaw causing her to lean into it.

"Vegeta…this isn't the type of spar I wanted," Kagome sighed. He leaned in closer to her and powered down leaving his regular aura surround them.

"Then you shouldn't provoke a Saiyan," he softly scolded.

"I knew you'd find love," a cheerful voice said from beside them. Vegeta loosened his grip and that's when Kagome pushed him off her.

"Goku!" Kagome gasped as her cheeks burned hot pink.

"Me and that pathetic human were merely sparring," Vegeta growled.

"Man you do need to get..."

"Do not make it more than it seems Kakarot," Vegeta warned when he went back to normal and walked away.

"Better watch it Kagome, Vegeta's p.m.sing again," Gohan joked as helped Kagome up to her feet.

"Where did you learn that phrase?" Kagome demanded.

"Yamcha says that when Bulma's mad," Gohan answered. Kagome lightly laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Watch what you say," Vegeta warned as he growled again and quickly flew off.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Kagome softly said as she watched him leave.

"He's always like that," Goku said, "But don't let him bother you."

"He doesn't bother me," Kagome said as she wiped her clothes of dirt and wrinkles.

"He'll get used to you and treat you like everyone else," Goku said with a smile.

'I don't want to be just another person,' Kagome thought as she saw some unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Are you fine? He didn't touch you in any wrong way?" Gohan asked with anger in his eyes.

"Vegeta may be an ass, but he has his honor," Goku explained.

"Thank you for caring," Kagome thanked Gohan. Gohan blushed as he looked away and watched the sun fully rise.

"Think I should make breakfast or wake them up first?" Kagome asked the two.

"Lets let them wake up to a nice smell," Gohan said as he began float in the air.

"I think that's a great idea," Kagome happily said. Goku playfully ruffled her hair and smiled at her.

"Always thinking of others," Goku cheerfully said.

"I think I'll shower first," Kagome said as she began to fly away.

"Can you smell that Gohan?" Goku asked as he watched Kagome fly away.

"Smell what?" Gohan asked as he sniffed the air.

"Love is in the air and I can smell something baking in the oven," Goku answered as he grinned. Gohan just gave a confused look and watched his dad laugh.

* * *

Vegeta growled and punched his bedroom wall leaving a hole in it. He cussed when he realized that he needed a cold bath and that Bulma was going to go off the cliff when she saw this hole. He grabbed his loose fitting clothes and headed to the bathroom. He threw his clothes in a corner behind the door and ran his water. He stared at his form in the mirror and smirked when he saw his body.

'Stupid human,' Vegeta growled in his head. He stopped the water and stepped in letting its coldness cool his muscles. He sighed as he began his train of thought and closed his eyes as he relaxed.

'That stupid human! How dare she imply that I don't use ... **that**? I could get any pathetic human I want. Stupid dragon. She causes some strange feelings in me. I don't know why the hell I reacted in that way when she wiggled underneath me. Damn! I'll be in here all day if I don't stop thinking.' He growled in agitation before he sunk lower into the tub.

* * *

Kagome walked into the room and smiled when she freed herself of her nightclothes. She put her robe on and walked out of her room and snuck over to the bathroom, being careful not to wake anybody up. She opened the door to the bathroom and lightly shut the door. She slipped off her robe and noticed that her skin had taken on a whiter tone. She sighed as she fingered her blue hair and stared into her own blue eyes. She walked over to the tub and went to step into it only to meet a cold water and warm flesh.

"Shit," Kagome whispered as she looked down to see a naked Vegeta. His eyes opened and he quickly stood up splashing cold water on her naked figure.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Vegeta yelled.

"I... uh ... what are you doing in here?" Kagome whispered.

"Bathing!" He hissed at her.

"You should lock the door!" Kagome angrily whispered.

"You should learn to knock!" He furiously whispered back.

"Learn how to push the button in the middle of the handle," Kagome said.

"Stupid bitch!"

"Damn monkey!"

"Underdeveloped wench!"

"You should talk!"

Vegeta's tail twitched in anger and before he knew what he was doing. He jumped out of the tub and tackled Kagome to ground sending them both crashing through the door and into the hallway. Kagome stopped breathing and her heart raced as she watched him lower his face and barely kiss her lips. She gasped when she felt his tail lightly brush her breast. He took advantage of her gasp and deepened the kiss. She moaned as he began to move down to her neck and lightly suck.

"Ve... geta...what are you..." He growled, silencing her question. That's when they heard footsteps and a gasp. They both looked over to see Gohan with anger on his face. Kagome covered her face with her hands and blushed in embarrassment.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Gohan demanded as he charged Vegeta and punched him into a nearby wall. Gohan then threw Kagome his jacket and went after Vegeta. Kagome growled as she ran into her room and threw on her tank and a pair of shorts. Goku then busted into the room.

"What happened?" Goku asked with worry.

"We need to get to them!" Kagome hurriedly said as she flew out the room to find a nude SSJ Vegeta and a pissed SSJ Gohan standing off in the air.

'Never knew **that **changed,' Kagome thought as she flew over to them. Kagome watched as Gohan began to use his most powerful attack on Vegeta. Kagome flew faster when she heard him yell Kame Hame Ha. Kagome jumped in front of Vegeta to protect him. Goku shot a ki blast and knocked his son's blast off a little. It hit Kagome on her shoulder sending her slumping into Vegeta's arms.

"Kagome!" Gohan yelled as he rushed over to her side. Goku picked her up and slapped both of them on the head. Vegeta didn't notice her breathing and he stared at her pale face in shock. He saw images of everything that died flash in his mind. His heart pounded in his chest with no intention to slow. Time slowed as he looked up with murder in his eyes for the on who did this.

Gohan.

'I'll earn your trust,' Vegeta heard echo in his head. Vegeta started to growl as his eyes began to glow red.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled as he upper punched Gohan and then double fisted him when he bent over. Goku immediately knocked the enraged Vegeta out and had Gohan drag him back to Capsule. Goku immediately took Kagome to the medical area that Bulma had recently fixed up since they always got hurt sparring. When he walked into the room he saw Dr. Briefs.

"Dr. Briefs!" Goku yelled as he ran into the room. Dr. Briefs turned around and gasped when he saw a limp Kagome in Goku's arms.

"What happened?" Dr. Briefs asked as he directed Goku to a bed to lay Kagome down.

"Gohan's Kame Hame Ha attack hit her in the shoulder," Goku explained. Dr. Briefs quickly pushed Goku out of the room telling him to get Bulma. Goku nodded and took off towards Bulma's room. Dr. Briefs quickly cut off the rest of her shirt and winced when he saw the burn marks on her shoulder. Her skin was practically melted on her backside and on her side it was blackened and dead. He got out the bandages and disinfectant and put his gloves. He got out some scissors and tweezers from a sanitized jar.

He sighed and used a scalpel to cut the middle of the blackened skin. He winced again when he heard the skin crack. He then began to cut the darkened skin only if it was lifting off the body. He used the tweezers to peel the skin away from the muscle. He then looked up when he heard a horrified gasp.

"Bulma, get me the painkillers," he ordered. Bulma just stared in shock and horror at her cousin's condition.

"NOW!" Bulma quickly retrieved the painkillers and handed them to her father. Her father looked up again when he saw a tired Gohan carrying a nude Vegeta.

"What's wrong with him?" Bulma asked.

"Goku knocked him out after he went to kill me," Gohan explained. Bulma gasped and grabbed a pair of pant scrubs for Vegeta and threw them at Gohan.

"Get these on him," Bulma ordered as she searched for the sedatives.

"Why me?" Gohan whined. Goku grabbed the pants and quickly got them on Vegeta.

"I think we need to lock him up for a while," Goku suggested with a sheepish look.

"Why?" Bulma stoically asked.

"He was pissed when dad knocked him out and I think he'll be pissed when he wakes up," Gohan suggested.

"Let's tie him up, tranquilize him, and lock the door," Bulma suggested, "Why was he pissed?"

"That's because Gohan hit Kagome with his Kame Hame Ha," Goku said while glaring at Gohan.

"Why would he act that way? Vegeta doesn't care for anybody ...right?" Bulma asked as they tied him to the bed.

"I can't say," Goku, whispered afraid of what would happen if Vegeta woke up or Kagome died.


	6. Internal Struggles

**Author's note:**

I'm trying to get the original seven out ASAP. I added more Veg and Kag time in this chapter.

* * *

Internal Struggles

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

_Flashback, Dream, and Mind Meetings

* * *

_

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Everything was fuzzy and the room was dark. I could hear them talking, or it was more like mumbling on my ears. I tried to lift my left arm, but found that my arm and leg were strapped to something. I laid my head back and immediately noticed that I was tied down to a bed. I snapped my eyes open and took in the blurry image of Bulma sticking a needle in my arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, shocked at how dry my voice sounded.

"I'm just ... giving you something to relax," Bulma nervously stuttered. I flexed my muscle trying to break the needle, but only found that the damn thing was already out.

"I'll go get Goku," Bulma said as she practically raced out of the door.

"Great," I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes. I watched as Goku walked into the room and pulled a seat up next to my bed.

"How do you feel?" Goku asked.

"Stop walking on fucking eggshells. You know I feel like shit," I growled out as I felt the pain in pound in my head.

"You sure had us all worried," Goku said.

"How is she?" I calmly asked.

"Who?" Goku asked.

"Don't play dumb," I growled out trying to control my temper.

"I don't think it'd be best to tell you her condition," Goku calmly said not letting any emotion slip in that sentence.

"I may have been a ruthless killer ... but I'm no fool," I warned him.

"We don't want you to over react," Goku tried to reason.

"If she was fine then she would have no condition," I growled out at him. I watched as Goku stood up and left through some doors. I struggled until everything began to get fuzzy. The darkness eventually came taking me under its wing once more.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Dr. Briefs stared at the only patient he had in the hospital room. He could hardly get near her once that Inu hanyou sat next to her bed. He would growl every time he got within two inches of the bed. Bulma tried to sedate, but do to his youkai blood it didn't work. Shippo was the only one that Inuyasha would allow by her side, and Kirara. Sango and Miroku could get near the bed, but they couldn't touch her at all. They finally had Shippo put one of his statues and ofudas on him. Kagome's condition hadn't improved for the last three days.

"Do you think she'll last?" Chichi asked Dr. Briefs. Krillin rolled his eyes at Chichi's rudeness.

"I think her condition will pull through," Dr. Briefs answered.

"Kagome's the best woman fighter in the world, she will always pull through," Sango stated to everyone in the room.

"What I want to know is WHO THE HELL CAUSED THIS!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to pull away the statue.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down," Miroku advised as he noticed Gohan's guilty look.

"How the hell can I calm down when Kagome's fucking hurt?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Kagome is fine, her mind is stable," Chouzu quietly said as he stood by Tien. Kirara growled and walked towards the door. She mewed once Pu'ar entered the room with Yamcha. They walked out of the room leaving the people alone.

"So, what happened?" Yamcha asked as he hugged Bulma.

"Numb nuts over here hit Kagome with his Kame Hame Ha thingy," Shippo pointed out as he pointed at Gohan.

"IT WAS YOU?" Inuyasha roared as he struggled even more against the rock.

"Lets get you to a safer area," Miroku suggested as he led Gohan out of the room.

"You better cover the door in ofudas," Sango suggested. Miroku nodded as they left the room.

Bulma walked over to the other side of the bed and lightly touched Kagome's forehead with the back of her hand. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. She then touched her forehead again, but this time she used her palm. Bulma tilted her head in confusion and looked up.

"I'm going to need everyone to leave the room," Bulma said as calmly as she could.

"Why?" Yamcha asked.

"I need to bandage her injury again," Bulma said. Shippo went to jump off Kagome, but was held back by Bulma. Bulma took Shippo out Inuyasha's range and closer to Vegeta's room.

"Shippo, I need your help," Bulma stated.

"Yeah?" Shippo cautiously asked.

"Do you know a way to make Inuyasha pass out?" Bulma asked.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"Something's wrong with Kagome and I need Inuyasha to be out of the way," Bulma explained.

"He passes out when he smells ink," Shippo quickly said.

"So anything that smells strong?" Bulma asked. Shippo nodded. Bulma set Shippo down and picked up a jar. She then handed the jar to Shippo who gave her a confused look.

"I need you to wave that under Inuyasha's nose, but breathe through your mouth," Bulma advised.

Shippo nodded and tucked the jar into his vest before he went up to Inuyasha. He pulled off the ofuda causing the statue to shrink. Inuyasha smacked him on the head and followed Shippo out of the room. Inuyasha sat right next to on the outside of the room. Shippo rolled his eyes and then began to sniffle. Inuyasha looked away trying to tune out the Kitsune, but he just began to wail harder. Inuyasha finally growled and yelled.

"What!"

"I think I got scratched," Shippo sniffled as he turned away from Inuyasha and took the jar out. Shippo then began to breathe through his mouth as he put the stuff on his hand.

"Where at? Show me," Inuyasha growled.

"Here," Shippo said as he pushed his hand in the hanyou's face. Inuyasha gagged before his eyes went all swirly and he passed out. Shippo chuckled before he ran back into the room and had Bulma wash his hands.

Bulma pulled the sheet away from Kagome's body and felt for her pulse. She could tell that it was weak. Bulma then checked her heart rate only to find that it was skipping beats. Bulma growled and threw her equipment down as she listened to Kagome's shallow breathing.

"What wrong?" Shippo asked as he walked over to Bulma.

"This," Bulma tonelessly said as she picked up Shippo and showed him the wound.

"Why is that doing that?" Shippo asked as his emerald eyes frantically searched for answers.

"I don't know," Bulma helplessly said as she touched the wound. It was frozen over in a layer of ice. Kagome's body was beginning to freeze from the outside in. Her skin was already a pale blue and her wound already was frozen.

* * *

_The sky was a blue so deep that it bothered Kagome's eyes to look at it for a certain amount of time. She watched the clouds and swore that she could see the silver lining around them. She then lay back, letting the soft green grass bend to her shape as she happily closed her eyes. She listened to wind catching every word that it whispered in her ear. She could hear its gleeful words of how the mayfly had found its love. Kagome sighed and giggled to herself._

"_I wish I could stay here forever," Kagome whispered to the wind as she felt its warm breeze caress her cool skin._

"_Forever is a long time, don't you think?" A gruff voice asked as she listened to the footsteps. _

"_How did you end up here?" Kagome asked in an calm annoyance._

"_How should I know," Vegeta growled._

"_Even in a realm of peace, you are still tense veggie-kun," Kagome said with a smile._

"_I hate that name you dubbed me," Vegeta growled._

"_I like it. It shows your softer side," Kagome happily said._

"_I don't have a softer side," Vegeta weakly argued._

"_I don't mean soft as in weak…but soft as in caring," Kagome tried to explain._

"_So, you want to stay here forever?" Vegeta asked._

"_No, forever is just a word, and time is just a concept that we have all accepted. If you think about it there is no time," Kagome explained as she looked over at the form that sat next her now._

"_Everything is a concept," the voice gruffly replied._

"_Vegeta ... love, friendship, and even hate are not just concepts," Kagome explained. Vegeta snorted at her as she sat up._

"_What are they then ... ideals of your pathetic race?" Vegeta sarcastically asked._

"_No, they are not ideals. They are nature, even emotion that all races feel," Kagome said with a smile._

"_Hate is apart of nature? That's fucked up," Vegeta said with disbelief._

"_Hate, anger, and even death. We all feel and we can't help but feel this emotions and go with the flow," Kagome simply said. Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples. "Death is a natural cycle, expect I'm like a phoenix."_

"_How is our current location related to your ideals?" Vegeta asked._

"_Our minds simply connected because I need to tell you something," Kagome said._

"_Well? What is it?" He impatiently asked._

"_My body is freezing from the inside out and I'll technically be dead in the next couple of minutes," Kagome casually said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say._

"_WHAT?" Vegeta yelled as quickly stood.

* * *

_

Kagome went to say more, but her voice began to fade as their surroundings went dark. Vegeta quickly opened his eyes and squeezed them shut until he could get used to the light. He relaxed and gained control of his breathing and found that his strength was coming back. He darkly chuckled before he ripped the arm bindings off. He then easily moved his legs and snapped the other two off.

He fell to the floor and caught himself before his head could hit the ground. He pushed himself up and regained balanced as he grabbed the bed bars to stand. He looked around and spotted the door, he stood up straightly and pointed a palm at the door.

"What's happening?" Shippo frantically yelled as he saw Kagome frosting over.

"I don't know," Bulma yelled tried to wipe the ice from Kagome's eyes.

"What should you do?" Shippo asked.

"Go get my father!" Bulma yelled. Shippo nodded and jumped off the bed. Shippo slide on the floor but managed to rush into the waiting area and grab Dr. Briefs.

"Oh my," Dr. Briefs said as he glanced at Kagome's icy features.

"What do we do?" Bulma fearfully asked as her eyes began to water.

"I don't know," Dr. Briefs sighed.

Bulma and her father fell to the ground when they heard an explosion and felt a sudden gust of wind. Bulma looked over to see that the door to Vegeta's room was now smashed on the floor with some charred pieces. Kagome watched as a naked foot stepped onto one of the small embers. She stood up and saw a pissed Vegeta on the other side of the room standing up straight with all his Saiyan pride.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled as she watched Vegeta take a slow step towards herself.

"Where's ... Kagome?" He demanded as he took another step.

"She's ... she's ... I uh ..."

"Damn it! Spit it out!" He barked.

"What's all the ..." Goku's question trailed off as he saw Vegeta.

"Where is she Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"She's here," Goku said as he moved his head towards the area of Kagome's bed. Vegeta gave them all a warning glare before he took another few steps towards them. Goku stood where he was, but Bulma and Dr. Briefs left the room.

Vegeta pulled the blanket off her body and gasped when he saw her. He let his fingertips trace over the thin lair of ice as he felt the rough grooves. Kagome was cover in a misty white ice and didn't appear to be alive. He scratched at the ice's surface, but found that it made no mark. He stared in shock before he fell to his knees.

"What the hell happened to her?" Vegeta whispered. Goku made no signal to answer or anything.

"What the hell happened to her?" Vegeta yelled at Goku as he faced him.

"We don't know," Goku answered as he saw Vegeta's anger for what it really was.

Desperation.

"Is she alive?" Vegeta asked already knowing the question to that.

"Maybe ... most likely ... no," Goku truthfully answered.

Vegeta gently touched the ice prison afraid that it would break. He knew that pain was apart of life and he would not show weakness in front of Goku. He refused to show any emotion at this time as he stood. Just like his barriers, Kagome began to crack all over her body. Goku and Vegeta stared at her body in horror as she broke into millions of pieces and scatter around the floor.

"Mama!" Shippo screamed as he frantically tried to pick up the pieces.

Everybody ran into the room see a distraught Goku, a paralyzed Vegeta, and a hysterical Shippo. Sango covered her mouth and buried her face in Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha went over and picked up Shippo and tightly held onto him as he struggled to get to his broken mama. Gohan ran into the room and stood in shock as he took in everything. Shippo saw Gohan and jumped away from Inuyasha as he fell to the floor and rushed to Gohan.

"YOU BROKE MY MAMA!" Shippo screamed as he bit, kicked, and punched Gohan in the legs.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Shippo away from Gohan and left the room, even though he wanted to be there. Gohan stood in silence as he heard Shippo's screams and cries. He glanced at the people in the room to see all but his father and what looked like a dead Vegeta staring at him. He did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

He ran out of Capsule Corp. and into West City.

Then with a blast of Ki he flew as fast as he could, and as far as he could.


	7. I Can Feel Your Heart

Author's Note:

I'm going to add Videl into this part of the story, and both him and her are about twelve.

This is the last chapter that was in revision, now I'll work on the new chapters.

* * *

I Can Feel Your Heart

"Talking"

'Thinking or mind talking'

**Stressed words**

_Dreams or Flashback

* * *

_

Vegeta looked at the broken shards of ice on the floor that was now Kagome. He could not believe that she was gone; only though he knew her for a short time he had let feelings grow for her. Inuyasha comforted the whining Shippo his tears soaking his clothes. Miroku held Sango in his arms as she cried for Kagome.

'Damn Gohan! Damn him to hell!' Vegeta angrily thought as he walked out of the room with Goku's watch only on him.

'What is he up to?' Goku thought and followed Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Goku called out as he walked after him.

Vegeta made no move to stop or respond. He just kept walking until he got outside. He looked around and found no quiet place, so he jumped into the air and used his ki to fly up.

"Vegeta!" Goku forcefully said. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Goku. Goku almost gasped when he saw that Vegeta's eyes held no fire in them.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked.

Vegeta began to fly out of the city and Goku flew after him.

"Damn it Vegeta, answer," Goku growled.

Vegeta stopped flying and turned around so he could face Goku. He looked bored and truly tired.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked as he stared Goku in the eyes.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked.

"..."

"Fine, why'd you leave?" Goku asked as they floated in the sky.

"Because I'm going to hunt your son down and kill him," Vegeta mocked. Goku began to panic.

"That's not funny!" Goku shouted as pouted.

"Just leave before I actually decide to do so," Vegeta growled as he took off North. Goku just sighed and watched Vegeta disappear into the distance.

Goku sighed and turned around to go back to West City.

* * *

Vegeta landed in the Northern Wastelands. He looked around the deserted area and sneered in disgust. He growled in anger and punched a nearby rock, causing it to explode. He growled and began to attack the nearby rocks in his panicked anger. He ran through the wasteland attacking the rocks. He collapsed to his knees when he reached a lake. He stared into the water and remained unmoving.

* * *

Inuyasha had left Shippo with Sango and Miroku. He had made sure that Miroku had sealed the door shut with ofudas. He was now in the room with Bulma and the shattered pieces of Kagome. Kagome was now in a pile on the floor. Kirara was mewing and gathering pieces of Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't help but be in shock at what happened.

Bulma was sitting in a corner of the room staring at the broken pieces. She could tell that the pieces were melting. Bulma stood up and went to get a bucket from a nearby closet. She started to gather the ice pieces and put them in the bucket. When she was done she noticed that she had been staring into the bucket for five minutes. Bulma sighed and rubbed her eyes in agitation.

'Why does the water feel so warm?' Bulma asked herself.

'Push it over,' a gentle voice whispered.

"What?" Bulma asked as she watched the water pulse.

'Tip it,' the voice said. Bulma looked over toward Inuyasha to see him sniffing the bed.

Without further delay Bulma tipped the bucket. She watched the water spread across the floor and into the shape of a person in a fetal position. The water then began to take a form. Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked over to see the water forming Kagome.

He ran next to her side and smiled when she was solid. He was upset to see she was naked. His eyes widened when he noticed thick, dark blue scales covered her chest and stomach. The dark blue scales made a v shape when they reached her crouch. Thick, ivory scales covered her legs and the rest of her body, leaving her face normal.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he tapped her cheek. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"Hey, that bucket was getting cramped," Kagome, said as she sat up.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Bulma yelled. Goku ran into the room and grabbed Kagome into a big hug.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked.

"Squished," Kagome gasped out. Goku smiled as he set her down and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry," he said.

"Where's Gohan?" Kagome asked as she looked into the waiting room and stretched her senses across the city.

"He left, I think he went home," Goku said.

"Why?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"He thinks your dead," Goku nervously said. Kagome's face blanked and her eyebrow twitched.

"What about Vegeta?" Kagome asked.

Goku grumbled when he saw the hope in her eyes.

"He left, traveling north," Goku mumbled and sighed when he saw her smile turn into a frown.

"How dare that stupid monkey leave?" Kagome madly yelled.

She stomped over to the nearest window and threw it open. She stepped onto the window ceil causing Goku and Inuyasha to panic. Inuyasha gently grabbed her wrist and she looked at him. She smiled at him and he nodded knowing that this was something she had to do.

"Be safe," he said as he hugged her.

"Always," Kagome promised as jumped out the window and flew north.

* * *

Vegeta went SSJ2 and blew up the lake making it a crater of nothing. He laughed as he went around and destroying every little thing in site. He turned around when he felt another's ki land behind him. He looked at the person in front of him.

"Vegeta," Kagome said as she smiled and took a step forward. He fired a ki blast and she dodged it. She growled at him as she looked to see the ki blast had blown up a tree.

"Who ever you are, you will die for taking her form," Vegeta growled as he charged at her. She avoided another attack and couldn't help but growl again.

"You stupid monkey! It's me ... Kagome!" She yelled at him.

"No lies! She's dead ... your dead!" Vegeta growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and punched him in the face. His head snapped up and she jumped away. Her pupils narrowed when she heard dark laughter. She went to move. He already had her in a half nelson. She struggled to get out, but then remembered his tail. She threw her head forward causing him to lose his balance. She then reached underneath him and grabbed his tail.

"What the?" Vegeta yelled as he fell to the ground. Kagome laughed when she saw his surprised look. He instantly went back to normal and struggled to get up. She put her foot on his back keeping him down. She sighed as he continued to struggle and she 'tsked'.

"Listen, I am Kagome!" Kagome growled out as she held him down.

"Liar!" He growled out as he lay on the ground.

Kagome let go off his tail and he kicked her feet out from under her. He then pinned her down to the ground. She rolled her eyes and started to freeze his hands. This was becoming an irritating situation to her and she didn't want it to continue.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he jumped up and away from her. She threw her hands up and decided to give up.

"Since your to stupid to realize it's me ... I'm leaving," Kagome said as she jumped into the air and started to search for Gohan's ki.

Vegeta jumped into the air to follow her since she was running away.

"Get your ass back here!" Vegeta demanded as he flew after her.

"I have more important things to deal with other than a ranting prince," Kagome growled as she tried to calm herself. She stopped flying and expected Vegeta to ram her to the ground, when he didn't she closed her eyes. She let her senses flow out and she finally sensed a distraught aura. With a grin of victory she took off towards the direction of the aura.

* * *

Gohan now sat in the middle of the park staring up at the sky. He just closed his eyes curled into a fetal position. He tightly squeezed his eyes and wished that today didn't happen. He began to sob as he covered his face, not noticed a pair of curious eyes watching him. Gohan scooted closer to his tree that he was currently hiding under and he thought about recent events.

"I killed her," he cried as the tears burned his skin. He heard footsteps walking behind and didn't bother to move. He just hoped it was a person walking by that could care less and leave him. He let out a few more sobs when the person just stopped a few feet from him. He realized that the person wouldn't leave him.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked. He sat up and made sure to keep his face hidden.

"Go away," he chocked out.

"Why are you crying?" The voice he identified as a female asked him.

"I'm not crying!" He firmly stated as he rubbed his eyes.

"I heard you so don't lie!" The girl stated. Gohan stood up and faced her with his puffy red eyes and pouted.

"See! No tears! I wasn't crying!" He firmly said.

"But your eyes are red," she pointed out as she examined him with her blue eyes.

"It's allergies," Gohan firmly stated as he narrowed his brown eyes.

"My names Videl," she introduced with a smile.

"Gohan," he cautiously said.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Videl asked.

"I wasn't crying!" He growled. She gave him a sad look before she shook her head.

"It's okay to cry, my dad cries too," Videl whispered.

"Boys don't cry so I wasn't!"

"Whatever, but everyone cries," Videl said as she began to walk away.

"Hey? Where you going?" Gohan asked.

"To finish playing volleyball with my friends," Videl answered as she tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Oh."

"Want to come play too?" Videl asked with a slight blush.

* * *

"Why the hell are you following me?" Kagome demanded to know as she landed next to a lake.

"Because you ran and are still running away from battle!" Vegeta yelled back.

"If you want to fight me, I won't fight back because I have to find Gohan," Kagome growled.

"You are not Kagome and don't have any claims to that body!" Vegeta growled as he lunged at her and sent them flying into the lake.

"I won't fight you," Kagome said with determination as they fell towards the lake.

"Then it will be all the easier to kill you," Vegeta replied with a cold smile as they went crashing into the cold water.

Kagome didn't struggle, she just smiled as she watched him power up a ki blast. He stopped powering up and watched her smile.

'I'll always be your friend,' Kagome whispered in his mind.

It seemed like everything stopped. He could feel the water around them. He watched as she gasped water into her lungs and her eyes closed. He grabbed her around the waist and flew out of the water. He landed on the shore and watched as she coughed up the water. He leaned down and listened to her heart.

"I can feel your heart," he said.

She looked up at him and giggled since the water plastered his hair slightly down.

"Of course you can feel my heart, I told you I'm alive," Kagome angrily said.

Vegeta pushed his hair back and squeezed the water out of it and into Kagome's face. He laughed when she growled.

"You JERK!" Kagome screamed as she froze a strand of his hair. He tapped the strand and it broke and fell to the ground. She laughed and started to run when he started to growl.

"Get back here!" Vegeta demanded as he flew after her.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Kagome asked as she kept up her even pace.

"Why, yes I do," he replied as he still chased her.

She turned around and started to charge after him and they both went crashing into each other. They both smiled as they wrestled each other happily. Kagome grabbed Vegeta's tale and went flying into the air while Vegeta protested in vain. Kagome just smiled and continued to drag him to Capsule Corp. When she let his tail go she found that he dropped a couple of feet before he regained control of his body.

"What about the brat?" He grunted. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated for a few minutes.

'Gohan?' Kagome calmly entered his mind.

"Kagome?" Gohan whispered in fear as he looked around the area, ignoring the people around him.

'Don't speak out loud, I'm in your head,' Kagome ordered.

'Am I crazy?' Gohan nervously asked.

'No! I'm alive and safe. Don't worry about Vegeta or anyone being mad," Kagome tried to calm.

'Are you sure you're okay? I thought…he…hurt you and then I went and killed you…'

'Gohan don't worry, just have fun,' Kagome demanded.

"So, where were you at?" Vegeta demanded to know as he tapped his foot in the air.

"Just assuring Gohan he's not in trouble and that everything's fine," Kagome simply answered before she took of flying faster than Vegeta could think.


	8. Enter the Dragon

Author's Note:

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! (Throws out cookies!)

I'm happy to find that everyone is enjoying this story. So here's the newest original chapter in the story.

Sorry for the poor chapter names (Smiles sheepishly)

* * *

  
Enter the Dragon

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed words**

* * *

It had been two days since Kagome's 'death' and everyone had finally settled down. Kagome had managed to turn back to her normal human self, well as normal as you could get if you had dark blue hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin was more of ivory now and her nails had turned a dark blue, making her appear to have permanent nail polish on. Gohan had returned and almost squeezed Kagome death. She thought she almost lost her hearing after listening to him apologies.

Vegeta returned to his gruff self, making sarcastic comments at everything. Even the houseplants had suffered his wrath. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking to Goku about the ki blasts that he could do. Miroku had wondered if it was the same as his holy powers and Inuyasha's youki. Sango had been stuck sparing with Yamcha using only her fists and no weapons. Krillin had been watching Shippo practice his transformations as he trained with Gohan.

Tien was out in the wilderness training, no one knew exactly where. Kagome was then called over to Goku where she should him how she formed her attacks of water and ice. Miroku had come to the conclusion that there was a spiritual ki, a primal ki (youki), and life energy ki. Miroku then tried an ofuda on Goku, which amazingly shocked him and sent him to the floor. He let out a whimper after Miroku had removed the ofuda. Inuyasha laughed at this and proceeded to get hit in the face with water ball. He growled and lunged at Kagome only to be sat.

"Miroku, is it possible that Saiyans are a type youkai?" Kagome asked.

"Possible, but they don't draw youki, they use a type of ki," Miroku pondered. Goku just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"So they could be a type of human that evolved," Kagome suggested.

"We were never human," Vegeta growled as he appeared behind her.

"Hey veggie-kun," Kagome happily greeted as he growled.

"They have too many animalistic features," Miroku pointed out.

"True." Kagome sighed as she pulled at Vegeta's tail.

"Stop that!" Vegeta growled.

"They could be a youkai that turned human. That would explain the animal features and ki difference," Miroku said as he rubbed his temple.

"What ki difference?" Vegeta suspiciously asked.

"This," Kagome chirped as she shocked him with her Miko ki.

"What the hell was that?" He growled as he noticed his tail smoking. He quickly wrapped it around his waist for safety.

"That was a spiritual ki, then there is the human ki, and a primal ki that we call youki," Miroku explained as he pointed to each one of them.

"Then there's our ki Vegeta which is like a youkai-human mix," Goku said, as he felt smart. Kagome nodded as she handed him a cookie. Goku then mumbled something with his mouth full.

"Close your mouth," Vegeta growled as he wiped cookie crumbs away from his face. Goku mumbled a sorry causing Vegeta to growl at him.

"What's this got to do with training?" Vegeta asked.

"It is wise to know your everything about opponents," Miroku voiced.

"So what do we train today?" Kagome asked.

"Sango!" Kagome called. Sango punched Yamcha in the face causing him to pass out before she jogged over to Kagome.

"Yeah?" Sango asked as she wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Would you like to learn how to harness your ki?" Goku asked. Vegeta scoffed before he grunted in pain. Kagome had kicked him in the shin and was smiling about it.

"Sure," Sango shrugged as she followed Goku. Miroku and Inuyasha followed them figuring they could learn a thing or two.

"What to do?" Kagome asked herself as she ignored Vegeta.

"Train," Vegeta suggested.

"You up for a spar?" Kagome suggested with a smirk.

"Always," Vegeta answered as he followed her to an open area of the dojo.

"First one to pass out or get knocked out of the ring loses," Kagome suggested. Vegeta grunted in agreement.

Yamcha walked to the safe zone of the dojo where he turned to stare at Kagome and Vegeta, who were sparing. Pretty soon Shippo shouted something and ran over to watch beside Yamcha. Gohan then sat and watched as tried to keep up with their moves. Krillin raised an eyebrow and stood watching.

"Who do you think will win?" Krillin asked.

"Kagome, she'll eventually get pissed and nail him," Yamcha casually replied.

"Is that a bet?" Krillin grinned.

"I have twenty Zenie on Kagome," Yamcha quickly said.

"I have fifteen on Vegeta," Krillin replied.

Kagome smirked when she heard the bets being placed. She quickly elbowed Vegeta in the face and escaped his hold. He grinned at her before he appeared in front of her and slammed her to the ground.

'Damn that still hurts,' Kagome grimaced as she avoided his foot to the chest by rolling. Kagome swung her leg and Vegeta jumped to the air avoiding crashing to the ground. Kagome then grabbed his foot and brought him to the ground.

"Go Kagome!" Gohan and Shippo cheered as they watched. Vegeta quickly got up and sent a weak ki blast at her. She froze it and sent it back at him, hitting him in the chest with a mini explosion. He slightly stumbled and smirked and as he charged her. She held her hands out in front of her made a ball in her fists. Vegeta slammed into a giant water ball that swallowed him. Holding his breath his cheeks puffed out as his face turned red in anger.

"Don't drown him!" Krillin called out with a laugh.

"Veggie-kun almost down with his bath?" Kagome taunted, as she wanted his eyes narrow.

Yamcha Gohan, and Krillin's eyes widened when the felt the key rising. Kagome watched in confusion as Vegeta's aura dramatically rose in power. The water bubble burst and splashed everyone but Kagome. She froze the water coming towards her into ice and quickly sent it back at Vegeta. His aura melted the ice and then he charged at Kagome. He slammed her to the ground and held her there by the neck.

"Should we help her?" Krillin whispered to Yamcha.

"Do you want to get his anger turned on you?" Yamcha skeptically asked.

"He can't kill her…she's dragon," Gohan assured as Shippo yelled 'get up'.

Kagome pushed her palms over Vegeta's eyes and he smirked at her as her face turned blue. She screamed as she released her ice powers and created an ice patch over his eyes. Goku rushed into the room when he felt the ki's still increasing.

"You bitch!" Vegeta yelled at her as he clawed at his eyes. His hair started to flash gold

"You tried to kill me monkey boy!" Kagome growled as her eyes glowed ice blue.

"Not good!" Goku panicked as he watched both their tempers rise.

"Get him Kagome!" Gohan yelled with a fierce look.

"Gah! Don't encourage her!" Goku scolded as he sensed her ki level raise more.

Vegeta lunged for her before his hair turned gold. They were both knocked out of the ring. Kagome grunted from against the wall as he began to choke. Goku started to run towards them when a flash of Miko ki sent Vegeta flying into the other wall. The ice melted from his eyes and went to fly at her again. Kagome stepped into a defensive stance. She dropped down onto her back and right as he was over her she nailed him. All the males in the room winced. Vegeta fell to the ground as he held his eyes tightly shut.

"That's for going super monkey on me!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"I told ya' she'd nail him," Yamcha happily said as he collected his Zenie.

"Go Kagome!" Gohan cheered as he and Shippo ran out after her.

Goku being the only one brave enough walked over to Vegeta, where he was still in a fetal position. Goku smiled when he caught bits of Vegeta's rant about 'bitches' and 'this being the second time'. Vegeta finally stood up and glared at Goku before he slowly walked out of the room. The silence finally ended as they all broke out into laughter. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked into the room of laughing people.

"What happened?" Miroku calmly asked.

"Kagome nailed him," Yamcha laughed.

"Who? Vegeta?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right in the bells," Krillin laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Again?" Sango asked as she remembered Kagome telling her about the first time.

"Again!" Goku repeated, this time cracking up.

Sango only shook her head as her and Miroku left leaving Inuyasha alone with the laughing Yamcha and Goku. Inuyasha shrugged and soon followed.

"Stupid monkey," Kagome growled as she walked past Bulma. Bulma shivered when Kagome passed by and turned around to follow.

"Kagome!" Bulma yelled.

"The nerve of that guy! Trying to choke me," Kagome growled as her white scales began to appear.

"KAGOME!" Bulma screamed.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled back in aggravation.

"Don't yell at me!" Bulma warned. Kagome calmed herself.

"Sorry, Bulma," Kagome apologized as she and Bulma headed into her room.

"What happened?" Bulma asked, already guessing that it was about Vegeta.

"We were sparing and he tried to choke me!" Kagome growled.

"What did you do? I don't see marks," Bulma asked as she looked at Kagome's neck.

"I heal fast…but that's not the point! I nailed him in the bells!" Kagome growled. Bulma winced at this information.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Bulma tried to reason.

"No," Kagome snapped.

"You could have permanently damaged something," Bulma said as she waived her hands in the air, as if fishing for a word.

"He deserved it," Kagome huffed as she grabbed some clean clothes.

"You should only do that if you're in serious trouble, not just for sparing," Bulma tried to reason some more. Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know…I just got so…so pissed," Kagome mumbled.

"Doing things out of spite is bad. Look it this way…you now owe him an apology," Bulma said as she walked out with a smirk.

"Damn," Kagome mumbled as she walked into her bathroom.

* * *

"Stupid dragon," Vegeta growled as he held a heat pack to his head, he had had enough of ice. Bulma walked into the kitchen and rolled her eyes.

"You brought it on yourself," Bulma sang.

"Are all women in your family crazy?" Vegeta asked through gritted teeth.

"Cheer up Vegeta," Goku said as he tried to hide his smile. Bulma hand him a foot long sub. Goku took a big bite as he hid his smile.

"Would you like me to do the same honors to you and tell you to cheer up?" Vegeta calmly asked which made Goku pale. Goku shook his head violently.

"Don't threaten Goku," Bulma scolded. Vegeta only glared at her.

"I know your pain, when I fell asleep on the table Chichi went to whack me with the frying pan and I scooted up in an attempt to get away and well you can guess the rest," Goku said as his eyes took on a hint of pain.

"Can I get one of those frying pans?" Kagome asked as she came down. Vegeta glared at her. Bulma smiled and shook her head. Goku stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

"Your crazy," Vegeta snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat next to Vegeta. Kagome reached down and grabbed his tail and began to pet it. He calmed down despite better judgment.

"I'm sorry for the cheap shot," Kagome apologized. Goku spat some sandwich on the table when he heard her apologize. He knew that Kagome could be stubborn no matter how wrong she was in a matter.

"Damn straight you are," Vegeta growled.

"If you're going to be like that then I'll leave," Kagome huffed as she stood up and dropped his tail. He grabbed her wrist shocking Bulma and Goku.

"Don't let it happen again," Vegeta grunted as he let her wrist go. Kagome smiled at him causing him to squirm under her soft gaze. They all knew that was as close to a forgiveness that Kagome would get. "Next time I won't be so ruff…since you can't handle it."

Kagome's smile grew wider and she knew that it was an apology on his part to.

"Thanks veggie-kun," Kagome squealed as she hugged him. He then pushed her off and she giggled before skipping out of the room. Vegeta turned away, but growled when he noticed the stares.

* * *

(I will take the time to answer questions; I have no problems about it) 

**Kogas-mate**- Vegeta is about 29 and Kagome is about 23 going on 24. I had the story start at her being 18 and then had it skip five years into the future.


	9. Monkey See

Author's Note:  
Here's the next chapter, I'll try and update once a week. I'll update faster if I get more reviews, but enjoy the read.

* * *

Monkey See

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

24 Days till the Tournament

Lazily rolling over she slowly opened her blue eyes. Searching for the nearest alarm clock she shot out of her warm bed. Her eyes widened when the lights beamed a bright eight thirty AM. Tumbling to the floor and out of her tangled sheets she immediately crawled to her dresser to find a decent outfit. Nervously snapping her bra in place she wormed her way into her shirt and pants and grabbed her socks. Hopping on one foot while trying to put on her socks she squeaked as she fell. Closing her eyes and preparing for the impact she gritted her teeth.

Once her falling turned into rising up she peeped open and eye. Her knight in shining armor was holding her by the side of her arms. He smirked at her after he made sure she wouldn't fall. She smiled at him like some rabid fan girl causing him to fidget nervously. His dog-ear twitched in agitation as he watched her cautiously.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he waived a hand in front of her.

"I'm…fine," she answered as she took his hand and brought it back down.

"Good, I don't need another brain dead wench," Inuyasha grunted as he turned away.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted at his retreating back.

"Hey what?" Inuyasha retorted. "Seems like you're already brain dead, and you didn't even hit the floor."

"You ass," Bulma growled.

"I'm an Inu not an ass," Inuyasha tossed back, happy at the fact he could argue and not get sat.

"Bastard," Bulma shouted at him.

"Not according to youkai laws," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Her face was slowly turning red and he couldn't help but notice the twitch at the side of her mouth.

"You're as bad as Vegeta!" Bulma proudly said.

"I heard that woman!" Vegeta yelled from the kitchen.

"You're as bad as that wench Kagome!" Inuyasha growled that.

"Osuwari," Kagome shouted as she continued her work in the kitchen

* * *

Kagome smirked when she heard the satisfactory crash and growl of threats. Vegeta merely watched her smile as she did this everyday. 

"Why'd you yell 'Osuwari'?" Vegeta asked, not in one of his demanding tones.

"You'll see it in action," Kagome mumbled as she continued to cook. She looked over when she saw Vegeta with a very devious smirk. She slightly blushed at her words.

"I will…will I?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. Kagome smirked and leaned over the table after removing the eggs from the stove.

"Yes you will. I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen," Kagome continued.

"I don't think I've seen 'it'," Vegeta continued to go along. Kagome stood up and put her hand up over her mouth before she made an 'o'.

"You mean you haven't seen your own hand?" Kagome shot at him causing him to frown. Vegeta growled at her before he went back to quietly sitting at the table.

"Kagome!" Bulma yelled as if she caught a thief. Kagome quickly hid the spatula behind her back.

"I didn't do it!" Kagome quickly informed.

"Why are you cooking?" Bulma pried.

"Because…"

"She obliviously doesn't want to die from yours," Vegeta stated as he watched her drop her head into her hand.

"Why you!" Bulma growled.

"How many pancakes you want?" Kagome quickly interrupted. Bulma ran and sat at the table as she shouted out three.

"Vegeta?" Kagome asked.

"I'll eat the thirty you just made," he said with a smirk.

"Pig," Kagome snorted as she tossed the pancakes to him.

"That's Saiyan," he replied, not obliviously to the insult.

"Inuyasha, how many you want?" Kagome asked as she sensed his ki at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll have five," he said before he growled at her.

"No apology for the sit, you were making the pancakes go flat," Kagome scolded as he mumbled his way to the table.

"Hopefully cooking skills aren't inherited," Vegeta remarked as he glanced at Bulma's fuming face.

"How is it that Kagome and you are the same height?" Inuyasha asked. Bulma smiled gratefully at the hanyou. Vegeta was about to open his mouth when Kagome shoved a scoop of pancakes into his mouth. She then set plates full of them in front Bulma and Inuyasha.

"Don't pick on Veggie-kun," Kagome said as she shoved some food in her mouth.

"No food for us?" Miroku asked him and Sango came down.

"There's more on the counter," Kagome happily said as she continued to eat. Vegeta was the first to finish. He quickly gulped down his galleon of milk before he stood up. He reached to the door to leave but stopped.

"The food was edible," he replied before he left to the gravity room.

"He's an ass," Sango muttered.

"My lovely Sango, don't you see that he has problems displaying his affections," Miroku said as he bit into his food.

**Smack**

"That's as close to a compliment as you'll get," Bulma said.

"Really?" Kagome asked with her eyes bright.

"Yeah, he doesn't even say anything like that to my work or anybody," Bulma explained.

"Poor guy has head so far up his ass he can't seem to communicate," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled. "There was a time you acted the same way with 'you're not late' or 'the ramen is fine."

"Yes, you were quite a handful," Miroku said as he thought back.

"What changed him?" Bulma asked with curiosity.

"A few good Osuwaris," Sango said with a laugh.

"Keh!"

"Maybe Vegeta needs that," Bulma muttered.

"He just needs some TLC," Kagome sang as she began to clear the table.

"Is that the sandwich you were explaining to Miroku and I?" Sango asked. Bulma laughed and Kagome's sweat dropped.

"That's a BLT, TLC stands for some tender loving care," Kagome explained.

"Being sat is not that," Inuyasha pointed out.

"No but it was a start," Kagome sighed as she continued to clean.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sango asked.

"Since Chichi is watching Shippo, I was thinking of taking you all out to Four Seasons," Bulma said with a grin.

"Not that place," Kagome moaned in dismay.

"What is it?" Sango asked sensing Kagome's trouble.

"It's a club where people party," Bulma explained.

"Does Brodie still work there?" Kagome asked with a sense of dread.

"Yep, and he keeps asking about you," Bulma said with a smirk.

"Who's Brodie?" Miroku asked.

"A hot guy that is in love with Kagome," Bulma dreamily said.

"You can have him," Kagome tossed as she waived her hand in the air.

"It's going to be a girl's night out," Bulma warned.

"No, guys?" Miroku asked.

"You guys can go somewhere else while were gone," Bulma said as she waived them off.

"What's there to do?" Miroku asked.

"Have Vegeta or Goku show you around," Bulma said as she grabbed Sango and Kagome and ran away. Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha and shrugged.

"Do you want to hang around that ass?" Inuyasha asked.

"Osuwari!"

**Bam**

"Not really," Miroku mumbled as he stood and stretched. He then stepped over the fallen hanyou and walked into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Bulma threw Sango and Kagome non-to gently onto her bed and began to dig through her closet. Sango looked at Kagome wondering what the blue haired woman was doing. Kagome shrugged before he eyes widened. 

"You're not going to bring that outfit out again?" Kagome whispered with a hint of fear. Sango looked over in curiosity, wondering what made Kagome worry.

"I've had alterations made to it," Bulma sang as she jumped back with the material in arms.

"I refuse to wear it!" Kagome growled as she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Remember those pictures?" Bulma asked with a smirk. Kagome glared at her and her face paled.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would…"

"You couldn't…"

"I could and will," Bulma whispered in assurances.

"You're pure evil!" Kagome yelled as she took the out from Bulma's arms.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Something a Miko should never wear," Bulma deviously laughed.

"We have to find Sango an outfit," Kagome cried out as she watched Sango pale.

"What type of club is this?" Sango warily asked.

"It's a dress up club where you can hide behind a mask," Bulma answered.

"I think we should make her a ninja," Kagome mused.

"A sexy ninja?" Bulma asked.

"Oh! I got the perfect idea!" Kagome squealed.

"What?" Bulma asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Kitty!" Kagome squeaked as if it explained everything.

"I have the ears and tail…all she would need is a suit," Bulma mumbled to herself.

"What about that one outfit?" Kagome hinted.

"Perfect," Bulma cried as she dove back into the closet with renewed enthusiasm.

"I have a feeling I won't like this," Sango whispered to herself.


	10. Monkey Do

Author's Note:  
I won't be updating for a month since personal problems have came into play, but I will update in July. Sorry...

I don't own the anime…but I do own Brodie!

* * *

Monkey Do

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

24 Days till the Tournament

Vegeta walked out of the shower dressed only in his black spandex shorts. He heard a shout and curiosity got the better of him. Walking over to Bulma's door he leaned in and listened against the wood.

"People will see me!" Sango hissed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Kagome cried. Now Vegeta was glaring at the door wishing he could see through it.

"Why do you get full clothes?" Sango challenged.

"I'm a Victorian princess," Bulma sighed in a dreamy voice.

"But I'm practically naked!" Kagome growled.

'Naked?' Vegeta questioned with a grin. He shook his head and glared mentally at himself for grinning.

"Do you have the trench coats?" Kagome asked. He heard a slight rustling and a curse. Stepping back he looked at the door with a frown.

"What are they doing?" Vegeta mumbled.

"The question is what are you doing?" Miroku countered. Vegeta glared at him before he walked back to the kitchen. Miroku turned around and followed Vegeta downstairs, not wanting to get caught for peeping. Inuyasha was waiting in the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm smirking at the fact that you're just as bad as Miroku," Inuyasha said with a laugh. He just merely growled and sat down with his eyes closed. Miroku came down the stairs and sat at the opposite end of Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Miroku softly called.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

'This guy is worse than Inuyasha on the night of the new moon,' Miroku thought.

"Do you happen to know what exactly Four Seasons is?" Miroku asked.

"It's one of those human clubs where people get drunk and dance…why?"

"Why would Kagome want to go there?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"BYE!" The girls yelled as they ran out the door. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and pushed away from the table.

"Get dressed in your original outfits," Vegeta ordered as he walked to his room.

* * *

Kagome clutched her trench coat tighter to her body as she began to think of her outfit. Kagome lightly growled and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Bulma handed the attendant her jacket without a second thought. She turned her blue eyes to Kagome and sent the challenge. Bulma had her face done in light makeup that made her features seem more feminine. She also wore a blood red Victorian dress, corset and all. Kagome slid her trench coat off and felt the breeze hit her bare skin. She wanted to growl in annoyance but couldn't. 

The attendant openly stared Kagome's body with no shame. She wore a tight leather jumpsuit. The one piece had a single strap behind her neck that came down and cover her breasts. It widened to a diamond cut on her stomach and then connected like leather pants. The back was bare leaving the hips the only place for a design. From her hips she had slits that went down in a pattern making it looked like a cat clawed her outfit legs. Kagome threw her jacket and knocked the attendant over from pure strength.

Sango closed her eyes and quickly threw the jacket over the counter at the attendant who was still on the ground. Kagome placed a hand on her chin as she studied Sango's attire. Sango had black fluffy cat ears upon her head with her black slayers outfit on. She had taken a spare and made slits down the sides of the legs while Bulma had cut a heart shape on the stomach out. Sango also had a long furry cattail from behind that toped the outfit off.

"You look great," Kagome assured as she threw an arm around Sango and took off into the crowd with Bulma.

Bulma immediately pushed Kagome to the bar and winked before she left into the crowd. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she heard a whistle. Freezing in place Kagome slowly turned her eyes towards the owner of the whistle. Sango followed her companion's gaze to a man that remarkably seemed familiar. Kagome's eyes then widened in realization as she place his soul in the reincarnation category.

"I've never realized this Sango," Kagome began.

"He seems very familiar…soul wise," Sango stated as she studied him more closely.

"He has a very similar ki to Miroku," Kagome finished.

"I know for a fact that it's not his soul," Sango firmly said. Kagome smiled knowing her friends feelings about the monk.

"Maybe it's his father or grandfather's soul," Kagome said as she walked over.

"Kagome," the man smoothly said as he grinned at her.

"Brodie?" Kagome asked as laughed at the situation.

"Yep, it's me," he assured with a grin.

"You seem all grown," Kagome said as she pulled Sango closer to the bar.

"It's been what? Four years since I last saw you?" He asked with a smile.

"Longer than that, almost thirteen years," Kagome sighed.

"How did you guys meet?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Sango this is Brodie and Brodie meet Sango," Kagome introduced with a sheepish smile.

"Your name doesn't do your beauty justice," Brodie smoothly said with a wink.

"Pervert," Sango, growled as her face turned red from anger and modesty.

"Anyways," Kagome said before she could hit him, "We met on the beach."

"More like she was running and jumped me," Brodie changed with a grin. Sango couldn't stand it and she had to poke fun.

"So she ran into your arms?" Sango asked with a mischievous smile.

"She was eager too, because she knocked me over and climbed on top of me," Brodie explained with sexy smirk. Kagome blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Really?" Sango asked.

"She just wanted me that bad," Brodie finished with a sigh, his tiger brown eyes looking happy.

"I was running away from Bulma, she kept trying to get me to go with some guy," Kagome explained as her cheeks still held red.

"She was running away from all men and realized that I was and still am…the one," Brodie dreamily said as he grabbed her hand for dramatic effect. All three froze when they heard a growling.

"Uh oh," Sango said as she turned around to face a very upset monk.

"I suggest you drop that hand," a voice demanded more than suggested. Brodie looked at the man through his black bangs before he calmly stood straight.

"I suggest that you mind your own business," Brodie firmly said.

"She is **my** business," the voice growled. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta looking very pissed. His tail twitching from its self made belt.

* * *

The three men had finally caught up with the energetic females. Making sure that they stayed a good distance away so as not to be found they watched as they entered the club. They stood in the shadows and watched Bulma take off her jacket without a problem. Kagome and Sango both gripped their trench coats in mild fear before Bulma sent an unspoken challenge to Kagome. 

"Stupid human insecurities," Vegeta muttered as he watched Kagome drop her coat. His eyes widened in shock at seeing so much of her skin exposed. Miroku's hand began to twitch as the rest of his body stilled. Inuyasha growled in disapproval of her clothing. Sango then was the next to hand her jacket over to attendant. Miroku silently groaned as he looked at the heart cut out.

"Wish they would were that all the time," Miroku muttered as he got a dazed grin. Both Vegeta and Inuyasha growled as they hit him on the head.

Walking over to the bar they made sure to hide among the few people they could. Their outfits were considered strange even for this club. Not everyone came dressed as a Houshi, Saiyan, and Inu hanyou. Inuyasha watched as Bulma left for the crowd and he soon followed after her. Vegeta scoffed at the tactic and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to Kagome. She smiled at the Bartender and he turned his head away and began to listen to the conversation.

Looking over again at Kagome he noticed her face was pure red. Sango seemed to be grinning like a cat. That's when he saw the man take her hand in his and make some statement about being the 'one'. With a deep-throated growl he pushed away from his spot and walked directly behind the girl. Miroku stood behind Sango with a hint of a frown before she turned around and looked at his upset expression.

"I suggest you drop that hand," a voice demanded more than suggested. Brodie looked at the man through his black bangs before he calmly stood straight.

"I suggest that you mind your own business," Brodie firmly said.

"She is **my** business," the voice growled. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta looking very pissed. His tail twitching from its self made belt.

"Vegeta!" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

"It seems like you've upset her," Brodie pointed out as he watched her face go red.

"You are not to touch her again!" Vegeta threatened as he ignored the warning bells.

"Vegeta!" Kagome sang, pronouncing each part like a rhyme.

"What do you want woman?" He growled at her.

"First I want to know why **you're** here, second I want you to go outside, and third I want you to start making funeral arrangements," Kagome listed.

"I'm here because you dress so…so sluttish," Vegeta growled. Brodie smirked and knew that this guy had dug his own grave.

"Sluttish?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised. "Go outside and leave."

"I am not leaving without you," Vegeta softly warned. Sango stood up and left with Miroku to wait outside.

"Brodie, it was nice catching up," Kagome said as she got up.

"Be safe," Brodie said as he eyed Vegeta warily.

"I will…see ya," Kagome said as she whispered the last part. Vegeta then began to drag her out of the club. Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to cause a scene she silently followed him till they were outside.

**Smack**

Vegeta stood their stunned as his face was roughly to the left. He was aware that his right cheek was stinging and he wasn't looking at the angry woman. Reaching up he felt his right cheek only to wince at the warm sting. He then stared at her and noticed she radiating anger. She walked over to him and shoved him casing him to step back. She tired it again to only he didn't budge.

"You had no right to humiliate me like that!" Kagome growled at him.

"You've done enough of that by dressing like…like that," he pointed out as he motioned to her outfit.

"You're not the boss of me. I am free to dress in what I want and when I want," Kagome coldly said.

"Not anymore," Vegeta said.

"What?" She dared in a deadpan voice.

"As Prince of all Saiyans I declare you my property," Vegeta stated with a smirk of triumph.

"I am not property," Kagome growled as she walked away from Vegeta.


	11. Silence is Golden

Silence is Golden

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Memories _

**Stressed Words**

* * *

18 Days Till the Tournament  


If looks could kill, Bulma would be sent to hell in a hand basket. Vegeta sat at the table dressed in his normal Saiyan attire with a scowl and a glare. Bulma continued searching the fridge as she nervously twitched. Jumping a little when she heard the growl of annoyance again she sighed. Bulma rolled her eyes in her own silent aggravation. Kagome had adopted the rule 'silence is golden' when around Vegeta. It had been six tense filled days since the silence had taken effect. She talked to everyone, pointedly ignoring Vegeta.

Bulma finally decided on pouring herself some pop. Quickly grabbing a glass from the sink she began to pour. Halfway through pouring Vegeta snarled at the air causing Bulma to jump into the air, thus dropping the pop and sending it on her and the counter. Her left eye twitched as she began slowly count to ten in hopes of calming her temper. This was becoming ridiculous. It was mid afternoon and still no word from Kagome to Vegeta.

Bulma pulled out a rag and began to soak up the mess. With one final growl from Vegeta she snapped the rag across the room. With splat and a squish sound it hit Vegeta in the face. He ripped the rag from his face as he stood up and glared at her. Bulma shook her red face and walked over to him. Jabbing her finger in his chest she let loose the best threatening growl she could.

"Will you stop pissing and moaning already! It's been **six** long, tense damn days! You two are acting like stubborn **brats**! Honestly what did **you **do to piss her off?" Bulma roared as her voice rose with each word.

"I am not **pissing and moaning**!" Vegeta growled at her.

"Fine! Whatever! But if you miss her that much apologize before I end up killing you both!" Bulma demanded as she grabbed the rag and went back to cleaning.

"I did nothing wrong," Vegeta mumbled. Bulma finally screamed in frustration and stomped up the stairs. With a satisfied slam of the door the house was silent once again.

"Sango, you have to feel your ki and will it to come to you," Kagome explained as they both walked down the stairs.

"I just can't find it," Sango sighed as they both stopped in front of the fridge. Grabbing their water bottles they both left outside.

Kagome could feel Vegeta's gaze lingering on each movement. When she ignored him and kept on walking by she felt his ki rise. Smirking at him without moving the left outside. Kagome concentrated her ki and left Vegeta a present before she was out of range.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled. 'Is this ice?'

* * *

"Did you really have to do that?" Sango asked with annoyed gaze. 

"Yes, I did and do," Kagome answered with a huff.

"I think he really is mad, but more so upset," Sango stated as they walked towards the training room.

"Good," Kagome growled.

"You didn't even give Inuyasha this long of a silent treatment," Sango observed.

"Inuyasha just called me a 'useless bitch.' He actually called me 'his property'," Kagome explained.

"Still…it's rough treatment," Sango sighed.

"Good, now sit down and relax," Kagome firmly said as she changed the subject.

"Now what is this ki supposed to feel like?" Sango asked as she closed her eyes and began to relax.

"My ki feels very cold, but that's because I'm a elemental dragon. Yours will be warm and have this tingling feeling," Kagome tried to explain with a thoughtful look.

"Okay," Sango said as she began to search her body.

Sango finally began to develop a headache right before she felt it. Soothing warmth began to seep into every pore and instantly calmed her body. With a content sigh she opened his eyes and stared at Kagome who was lightly snoring. Sango growled and slapped Kagome on the back of the head.

"Give me back my banana Veggie-kun!" Kagome yelled as she woke.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked with a huge grin.

"No, I miss talking to him…but you found it!" Kagome excitedly yelled the last part.

"It feels all warm and fuzzy," Sango said with giddy smile.

"That just means your soul is naturally loving and kind," Kagome explained.

"So, I'm a Taijiya that's a softy," Sango said.

"Bingo, now lets start working on bringing it out," Kagome replied as she stood up and stretched.

"The sun is low," Sango whispered as she stared at the fading light.

"It's about three pm," Kagome guessed.

"I've been searching that long!" Sango gasped.

"Yeah, even Goku stopped by earlier. He said you have a large amount of ki locked away," Kagome told.

"Wow," Sango said.

"Now lets get to work," Kagome said as she began to float above the ground.

* * *

Vegeta tossed his iced coffee cube into the sink before he walked outside. Closing his eyes he inhaled and released the air. He could sense Goku near the training room where Kagome and the other girl were. Twenty minutes later Goku came over to Vegeta and shook his head in a disapproving mattering. Vegeta growled and grabbed his own face in aggravation. 

"She's even madder then Chichi," Goku commented.

"Shut up! I don't need this," Vegeta mumbled.

"I can't blame her for being mad at you though," Goku agreed.

"Everybody's against me," Vegeta growled.

"She explained what happened," Goku said as he sat down, making Vegeta seem like the taller person.

"She probably didn't tell you the whole truth," Vegeta growled. The time Vegeta looked down to see Kakarot glaring at him.

"Kagome may be mad, but she always tells both sides of the stories," Goku immediately said.

"How are you sure?" Vegeta challenged.

"She showed me what happened," Goku calmly said.

"She is still in the wrong," Vegeta growled.

Goku slapped his own head in irritation and began to massage his temples. Granted he was easygoing and hard to annoy since he himself was naïve to every little thing. The way Vegeta was acting was making Goku seem like he wasn't oblivious to anything.

"You can't go around and point at a person and be like 'hey you're my property!'" Goku shouted in a Vegeta voice.

"I am the prince and can do that," Vegeta growled.

"Stupid monkey can't understand anything," Kagome growled as she looked at Goku.

'Not another fight,' Goku thought as he scratched the back of his head in worry.

"You don't seem to understand that you are **mine**," Vegeta dangerously growled.

"And you don't seem to understand that you're not a prince anymore! Like me you are the last pure Saiyan next to Goku. And since Goku doesn't seem to follow Saiyan rules he doesn't count," Kagome smugly said.

"Just because you are willing to admit your entire race is lost doesn't mine I am. I still abide by my rules," Vegeta growled as he glared down at her. The only reason he glared down was because he was on the top step and she was on the bottom.

"It's a fact…my race is gone, but I choose to live by the laws of this earth because I am no longer a prince or princess," Kagome stated.

"I think you should both just settle down," Goku calmly tried to interrupt.

"Shut up!" They both yelled.

"Don't tell Goku to shut up!" Kagome growled at Vegeta. Both of their sweat dropped at her words.

"Hypocrite," Vegeta accused.

"I can tell him the shut up because I've known him longer," Kagome growled.

"I am his prince!" Vegeta stated.

"The only thing you're prince of is a gravity room!" Kagome yelled.

"He is Saiyan therefore I am his prince!" Vegeta hissed.

"That's it!" Kagome screamed.

Goku's eyes widened as he watched Kagome pull out a navy blue necklace with gold fangs. She slowly began to chant and Goku watched as the beads began to glow. His eyes widened as he watched the events. He had heard of this from Inuyasha, and from what he saw it didn't look good. The beads and fangs shot off and circled Vegeta's neck. Vegeta scoffed and tried to pull the necklace off only to have it not budge.

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta growled as he tugged at the necklace.

"Banana!" Kagome yelled as she thought about her dream.

**Crash**

"Do you think that was wise?" Goku asked as he winced at the seven-foot crater. Kagome wiped her hands off and walked over to Goku.

"I could make one for Chichi," Kagome mumbled.

"I think that was the best idea," Goku nervously said. Bad enough there was the frying pan; he didn't need to be sent to the ground.

"Thanks Goku, you're the best," Kagome said as she hugged him. He nervously laughed at her mood change.

'She changes faster then a mood ring,' Goku thought.

"Bitch!" Vegeta yelled as he flew up in the air. Kagome froze and Goku just decided to smirk and enjoy the show.

"I don't think you should be up that high," Goku warned.

"Kakarot, shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Banana!" Kagome screamed. The necklace flashed and he was sent to the ground in a flash of light and dirt.

"Warned ya," Goku mumbled as he ignored a groan from the ground.

"That'll show him," Kagome growled as she took off to find Sango again.

* * *

Author's Note:

The next update might be awhile but thanks to all the loyal reviewers and readers


	12. Quality Time

Quality Time

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed** **Words**

* * *

15 Days Till the Tournament

Kagome sat outside of Goku's house with Sango and Miroku. Shippo had been eager to meet Videl. He had first changed into a human appearance, which made his ears normal, and his tail vanish. Kagome was quite proud that her kit had managed to perfect his illusion. He then smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes at him, his fangs were still present. In no time the fangs vanished and he was off with Gohan to the park. Miroku was staring at the wilderness in amazement. Sango scoffed and turned to Kagome who was pensive.

Chichi had come outside and handed them each a plate of cookies. They all accepted them with a grateful attitude before she laid a blanket down. It was the first time they had been in her company without Vegeta around. Sitting on the blanket they each bit into a cookie. Soon Chichi was blushing from the wonderful complements about her baking.

"It's so nice to be away from that damn monkey," Kagome happily sighed as she took another bite. Chichi raised an eyebrow in confusion before she looked to Sango.

"Vegeta," both Sango and Miroku had answered. Chichi nodded in understanding before she bit into her own cookie.

"What's happened with Vegeta?" Chichi asked.

"He's such an arrogant ass!" Kagome growled in frustration as she pulled at her hair.

"What did he do?" Chichi asked in mild amusement.

"He had the nerve to say I'm his property or how do you like this one…I'm his," Kagome scoffed with a slight smile.

"Vegeta is…arrogant, but that's because…oh hell he's an ass," Chichi finished.

"So I put a restraining spell on him and he still keeps telling me I'm 'his'," Kagome growled.

"I see you like you're freedom," Chichi pointed out.

"Yep, I'm of the earth…I can't be caged," Kagome wistfully said as she took another bite.

"I think Vegeta likes you and can't properly show it," Chichi blurted. Kagome hit her chest as she choked on the cookie. Sango began to laugh as Miroku's eyes took on a glint of mischief.

"I think the only thing Vegeta loves is himself," Kagome growled. Chichi's smile widened as she began to think of ways to tease Kagome.

"He must **care** for you if he threatened to kill Gohan for killing you," Chichi reasoned.

"Ha! He just wanted a reason to kill the 'spawn of Kakarot'," Kagome laughed.

"I don't know if Bulma told you this but…he had to be tranquilized and restrained," Chichi pointed out.

"Vegeta is a very proud character that seems to keep everything inside," Miroku interrupted.

"True," Kagome sighed.

"He blew a door apart to get to you," Chichi informed.

'Could he care for me as more of a friend?'

"I still think the monkeys an ass," Kagome commented.

"He's not human and has a different way of showing things," Chichi said.

"Goku doesn't seem like that," Kagome pointed out. Chichi laughed.

"No he shows his emotions, but he is **extremely **dense," Chichi said with a bland look.

"So what should I do, run into his arms and say I'm his?" Kagome mocked.

"Vegeta's a warrior, so approach him like you would a warrior," Chichi suggested.

"Kagome, you could treat him like a youkai male," Sango voiced with a grin.

"Jeez! You act like I'm trying to mate him," Kagome growled as she began to blush.

"You're turning red from all the indecent thoughts!" Chichi squealed. Kagome began to gape at Chichi like a fish.

"Seems there is someone more humble then I," Miroku stated with a sly grin.

"I can't believe you three!" Kagome gasped as she tried to calm down her embarrassment. She then looked at Chichi with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"All this talk of me trying to mate Vegeta brings something to mind," Kagome casually said with a pause. "What can I expect in the bedroom?"

"This should be interesting," Miroku mumbled as he bit into another cookie.

Well…um…you see…" Chichi began to stutter.

"Someone finally was able to get the harpy to shut up," Vegeta happily said as he landed next to Kagome. Chichi's face turned pure red as she counted to ten.

"She isn't that bad," Goku replied.

**Thwack**

Goku was now sitting on the ground clutching his head in pain. Chichi now stood over Goku with the frying pan in hand. She had a triumphant smirk in place as she crossed her arms.

"Where'd the pan come from?" Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango only shrugged as Kagome chuckled.

"Chichi," Goku whined as he rubbed his head.

"Pathetic," Vegeta scoffed. "Letting a **woman **best you."

"Banana," Kagome said.

**Bam**

Vegeta was now in a crater next to Goku. Goku while rubbing his head smirked down at Vegeta. Vegeta was cursing a storm in his hole. Chichi began to laugh uncontrollably at the fact Vegeta had been sent to the ground with a word.

"Kagome," Chichi called getting an idea.

"Can I have one of those necklaces?" Chichi asked. Goku's face turned pale as he began to shake his head no.

"I don't know…" Kagome said.

"Please, I'll do anything," Chichi pleaded. Kagome put her hand on her chin and began to think.

"Fine, I'll give you a necklace on one condition," Kagome trailed.

"Sure, anything," Chichi agreed.

"You must take an oath of silence for two weeks," Kagome said.

"Her! Silent!" Vegeta scoffed as he began to laugh. Chichi frowned before she agreed.

"I'll give you the necklace before I leave if you manage to stay silent starting today," Kagome said. Chichi nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Why Kagome? I thought we were friends?" Goku asked as he stood up.

"We are friends that why I made the bet. She'll never last that long," Kagome said with a wink.

"I believe hell froze over," Vegeta mocked.

"Be nice," Kagome lightly scolded as Vegeta stood.

"Kagome come with me," Vegeta ordered as he picked her up and flew off into the sky. Everybody looked over as they flew away. Goku then shrugged and sat down preparing to eat Kagome's cookies. Chichi snatched the plate away and walked into the house.

"Ah man," he mumbled. He then looked towards Chichi's plate. Miroku and Sango watched as his hand began to inch towards the plate. He had a look of conquest on his face as his fingers hovered above the cookies. In a matter of seconds he was lying on the ground twitching. A frying pan was the only clue to his condition as it landed on the ground after he fell.

* * *

It had been two hours since Bulma had decided to steal Inuyasha away from training with Krillin. Inuyasha was impressed that Krillin was stronger then the average human. So now they sat at a café drinking a smoothie and eating sandwiches. Inuyasha had first eaten four cups of ramen as Bulma talked about her problems with Yamcha. 

"He's been really distant lately. I went over to his house and he wasn't home or anything," Bulma sighed as she ran her finger along the rim of the glass. Inuyasha looked up and her and rolled his eyes.

"He's cheating on you," Inuyasha bluntly said.

"I don't think I'd accuse him of that," Bulma firmly said.

"I'm an Inu hanyou and my sense of smell is very acute," Inuyasha began to explain, as he was proud of himself for using the advance word.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bulma suspiciously asked.

"I can smell another woman on him," Inuyasha stated as he took a gulp of his smoothie.

Bulma sat there frozen to her seat as the words bounced inside her head. Her eyes glistened over. Inuyasha looked up from his sandwich and carefully watched Bulma. His eyes widened and he began to panic. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she dropped her face into her hands. Inuyasha looked around to see other people not watching him or her.

"Don't cry!" He ordered. She began to cry harder and he growled.

"Why would he do this?" Bulma sobbed. Inuyasha's mind went blank. He had no answer. He had no love life. That is if you count a dead Miko trying to take you to hell.

"He's an idiot," Inuyasha blankly offered. Bulma looked up and began to glare at her smoothie. Inuyasha watched her actions carefully. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're right…he's a stupid idiot that isn't worth my tears," Bulma growled.

'Did I even say that?' Inuyasha thought.

"He can go jump off a cliff," Bulma growled.

"You can do much better then him," Inuyasha offered figuring she could use some encouragement. Bulma looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha…you're the best," she said with a genuine smile.

'She changes moods faster then Kagome,' Inuyasha warily thought as he nodded his head.

"No problem," Inuyasha replied as he smiled back. He then noticed she blushed a little.

"We better get going," Bulma said. Inuyasha only nodded.

* * *

Kagome angrily stood still as Vegeta flew through the air with her over his shoulder. Most girls might find this romantic, but she found it annoying. Looking over to him she began to fiddle with his hair. He grunted in response to her action and she giggled. Soon her face turned slightly pink when she realized she giggled in front of Vegeta. Her mind then informed her that he was slowing down and they were landing in the middle of nowhere. Kagome backed away and brushed herself off as he stood there with his arms crossed. He had no scowl, just a wicked grin that promised something dark. 

"What are we doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"I am going to show you the ways of the Saiyan hunt," Vegeta said as his grin turned into a smirk. Kagome raised an eyebrow suddenly getting a very nervous and excited feeling.

* * *

Author's Note:  
The next Chapter will hold a lemon in it...but I'm going to post it only on MediaMiner 


	13. Hunting

Author's Note:

There is a lemon in this chapter. I took it out of the FF version so the chapter appears shorter, there is a break where it would be,and it is posted on MM if anyone wants to read it. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the previous reviews.

All credit to the main Lemon goes to the original partner in crime! She puts the Goth in Gothmiko. Please give her any opinions on the Lemon because she aspires to become a writer.

* * *

Hunting

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories/ Flashbacks_

**Stressed**

* * *

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds trying to comprehend what this was all about. She knew that Vegeta was an alien and was fully prepared for what that could bring. Kagome took a step back while thinking about Vegeta. She felt something for him; even the dragon part of her claimed he was a strong enough mate. She didn't think he was one to be into casual sex. Looking into his eyes, she knew that she wouldn't deny him anything, but her true name. Could they survive a relationship that was only based on sex, she knew he didn't show it but she could tell he felt something.

He had only named the things he truly wanted as his, he wasn't one to go around and say mine all the time. During their verbal matches, she could tell that they were testing each other. The physical matches invoked a deep feeling of warmth that left her wanting to hold him and never let go. When he had kissed her she knew that was ruined, she was addicted to her Veggie-kun. She wondered if she could just give into that type of addiction without love. Love…did she love him…could she love someone that could possibly never say it back to her.

Words didn't matter; words were exactly that…just words. The actions that he should proved enough that he cared for her. She could trust him with her life…but she wasn't to sure about her name. Power corrupted even the purest and Vegeta wasn't the purest person in the world to begin with. She smiled towards him and decided that she would give him herself physically and emotionally, but she couldn't give him all of her.

"What's this hunt?" Kagome cautiously asked.

"On the plant I came from before its destruction it was traditional for a mate to prove his worth," Vegeta began to explain.

'He's really serious…this won't just be a fling,' Kagome thought as her blood heated itself in excitement.

"I am going to hunt you in the forest. You will run from me and do everything in your power to resist, do not give in until I get you under submission," Vegeta explained.

"Submission?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"You have until dawn to avoid me…but know that when instinct kicks in there will be no flowers," Vegeta growled. "You have five minutes."

Kagome stared at him in slight confusion before her eyes widened in shock. His hair lengthened until it fell to his shoulders. His fangs became sharper and longer as he crouched on the ground. He glanced up and her and growled a warning and she backed away; his physical appearance didn't just change. His whole person seemed to become…more primal. She turned around and ran into the woods as fast as her feet would take her.

She kicked off her shoes that she had worn and ran barefoot, feeling the cool grass against her hot skin. Kagome swore she could hear him counting inside her head. Closing any mental link she formed with him, she wanted this to be traditional and special for him. She felt her excitement grow in anticipation; she would be the one to do something as special as this for him. This was like a wedding ceremony to him, except a bit harsher. In weddings, the bride didn't beat the groom with the bouquet.

She felt her primal side flare, the dragon within in her wanted out. She let the animal inside her come to the surface, her skin turned a lighter shade of white, and her eyes briefly glowed in the moonlight. Her own fangs slightly grew out to the tip of her lips. Everything became more alive to her senses, each nerve screamed in sensitivity. She continued to run, changing directions every now and then. She threw her shirt to behind the bushes to catch him off guard. She dove into a pond and flew into the air to mask her scent.

Turning to the direction, she came from she felt a power flare to life. The ki pushed her back and she knew he was coming. She flew back into the woods for cover and continued to dodge the trees as she flew. She looked behind herself again and almost hit a tree in shock. She could feel his ki; it was approaching towards her and fast. She bit her lip in glee and took off on foot. She fell to the ground in slight pain and skinned her palms. She swung her fist around and caught the right cheek of the prince. He grunted and bared his fangs at her.

She hissed much a snake, startling them both for a second. He tried to pull her in a headlock and she bit his arm. He growled and she kicked him in the stomach effectively sending him into a tree. She licked his blood off of her fangs and grinned in ecstasy before she took off. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She swore it was trying to break free and run from her. She stopped beside a pond and sniffed the air, she couldn't smell him or sense him anywhere. It was if he had died. She briefly wondered if he had, before she snickered at the thought.

Turing around to run again she felt her body get slammed to the ground. She growled in anger as she felt a mouth press at the junction of her neck and shoulder. She growled and tried to turn and buck the offender off. She hissed in pain and ecstasy before she went limp. Vegeta had sunk his fangs into that junction. He held his position as she attempted to pull away. He growled at her and she growled back.

"Submit," he whispered as he still held her by the junction. She growled and gave one last half-ass attempt before she exposed most of her neck to him.

He released his grip on her and she turned to him.

* * *

All the primal urges vanished from Vegeta as his features returned to normal. His spike in ki dropped to a normal. He rolled to his side and spooned Kagome against himself. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled their scents. Beneath the musk of lust and sweat, he could smell her soft scent. Kagome sighed in content and snuggled into his embrace. She didn't care that her outfit was ruin and she didn't care of the effects that this might have.

All that mattered to her was this moment in time. In this moment, she was able to give herself to one that loved her. She didn't have to worry about being compared to her previous incarnation. Closing her eyes, she let the soft light of dawn bath their skin in light. She could feel her mind forming a stronger link to Vegeta's, and she didn't care. This one moment seemed to last forever, and it didn't matter that they were from different dimensions or worlds. Drifting to sleep she thought, that love could find a way.


	14. After Effects

  
After Effects

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

4 Days Till the Tournament

Kagome growled as she ran a hand through her ice looking hair. Her eyes flashed with sudden anger as she watched the battle. Gohan was currently in the process of beating Shippo. She loved Gohan like a brother, but she couldn't help the feeling of rage. She felt like she was ready to run onto the field and kill him for hurting Shippo. Inuyasha stood next to her and could smell her anger. His amber eyes flashed in worry, he could smell her scent mixed with Vegeta's. He had a guess, but he wouldn't go making assumptions yet.

"Shippo and Gohan!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Go get cleaned up!"

They both stopped and went running off into the house. He could hear Kagome's sigh of relief and watched her become calmer. Krillin came around from the side of the Son house while wiping his face off with a towel. Yamcha was sporting extras bruises. Inuyasha let loose a low growl at him; he could smell another woman. Krillin merely raised an eyebrow in question before he sat next to Kagome. Kagome went to say something but her face turned a pure green. She ran behind a tree and let loose her breakfast.

"Are you all right?" Krillin asked when he heard her mild curses.

"Fine," she assured as she wiped her mouth.

"What ya do? Get knocked up?" Yamcha joked.

Kagome growled at him as the air turned a bit frosty.

"Who wants to spar?" Goku yelled out as he ran out of the house dodging a flying frying pan. Amazingly enough, Chichi wasn't yelling. She was keeping to her side of the bargain. She poked her head out the window and shook a frying pan at him in warning.

"Love ya too!" Goku called out as her face turned red in anger. He was mocking her.

"I'll give her the necklace if you don't behave," Kagome warned as her eyes turned a darker blue.

Goku went to say something but noticed a change. He stared at Kagome and checked her ki. It seemed like she was radiating to different ki, it was faint but there. Inuyasha shook his head 'no' at Goku. Krillin watched the exchange in silent confusion and Yamcha had snuck off. Goku knew of Kagome's and Vegeta's rendezvous, he could practically feel their ki miles away. The energy they had released had Gohan hyper and running around the house in boredom. Him and Chichi had escaped to a place a little more private; even then, she kept up the bargain.

"I'm going to get a water," Krillin announced as he walked off.

Miroku and Sango walked out of the house with Kirara not to far behind. Miroku was talking about children and Sango was blushing. Sango had spotted Kagome and rushed over to her. Sango embraced Kagome and she happily embraced her back. Sango then watched as Miroku pulled her into a hug. They all watched her tense and begin to growl. She backhanded him across the training grounds as her eye began to bleed red. Inuyasha cursed, he now knew what was wrong.

Miroku only had a moment to roll out of her way. She brought her claws down and dug out three inches of earth in that swipe. Miroku blocked her next attack with his Shakujou. The gold of his staff was scratched away as he jumped backwards. Kirara transformed and picked him up. They took to the air out of her reach. Kagome prepared to jump up and attack again when she felt strong arms wrap around her and secure her. She immediately sensed it wasn't her male. She roared in anger and head butted the offender in the face.

She repeated this three more times before she broke the grasp. Goku's face trailed with blood from his bleeding nose. Kagome growled and began to glow a soft white. Inuyasha cursed, she was going to switch forms.

"Submit," Vegeta growled as he pinned her to the ground. His tail wrapped around her neck.

She growled and bared her fangs at him. Her eyes began to turn back to a normal blue. She immediately relaxed and sighed. Vegeta held her at a comforting distance and she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with love and worry. His were filled with a sense of pride and slight worry. Kagome opened her mouth to talk but ended up losing the rest of her breakfast on him. Vegeta frowned and slightly growled at her and she shrugged her shoulders. Sango then led her inside the house to get cleaned up.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Krillin asked as he came out of the house. Goku grinned and Inuyasha shook his head.

"It appears that Vegeta has some explaining to do," Miroku stated as he came back to the ground.

"She is carrying the future heir of Vegeta-sai," Vegeta calmly said with a hint of pride.

"She's pregnant," Goku simplified as he hit Vegeta's back.

Vegeta growled and stalked off into the house to get a new set of clothes. He wasn't going to wear his mate's puke no matter how pregnant she was. He walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into a spare set he had brought in a capsule. He leaned against the wall and could faint whispers. It sounded like Kagome and her female friend.

* * *

Kagome groaned in disgust as she wiped her face off with a wet cloth. Sango leaned against the dresser and stared at her in concern. Kagome sighed and dropped her head into her waiting palms. She took calm and even breathes so she wouldn't get panicked. She looked up at Sango in slight helplessness. Sango sighed and sat on the bed next to Kagome. She pulled the woman into a hug and began to pat her hair down.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome whispered.

"I think I know what's wrong," Sango assured as she released her hug.

"It's not what's wrong…its what's right," Kagome, sighed as she leaned her head on Sango's shoulder.

"I know you're pregnant, I could tell a mile away," Sango claimed with a smile.

"I know…and it's wonderful and horrible at the same time," Kagome whispered as her face turned to a pained look. Sango looked over at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned in confusion.

"I'm from another world," Kagome stated as if it explained everything.

"So?"

"I have to go back to my world at some point…I have responsibilities that can't be left behind," Kagome cried.

Sango saddened as she remembered Naraku and what they had to do.

"You're still allowed a life," Sango whispered

"This baby that I carry…I can feel its power," Kagome calmly explained as she touched her stomach.

"You don't want to involve Vegeta with our quest," Sango realized as she looked at Kagome.

"This baby is going to a dragon-saiyan hybrid…it won't be weak and I can't afford Naraku getting it," Kagome softly whispered as she clutched onto her stomach.

"He won't harm the baby-"

"I know…that's why I have to do this," Kagome seriously whispered.

"Do what?" Sango demanded in worry.

"I can't allow Vegeta to come with and I can't allow this baby into my time," Kagome resolved.

"What are you planning?" Sango demanded.

Kagome reached out and touched Sango's forehead. She sent Sango her thoughts and plan. Sango's eyes began to water and she shook her head. Kagome dropped her hand away and softly smiled. Sango couldn't understand how Kagome could do this to herself, but she could understand wanting to protect her unborn child and mate. Sango could relate because she wanted to protect Miroku from that curse and Kohaku. But she had failed Kohaku and she knew Kagome wouldn't fail in her plan.

"How long do dragon's birth?" Sango suddenly asked.

"Three days and I'll lay an egg," Kagome said.

Sango's mouth dropped open in shock as she thought of a chicken. Her face turned red and laughter filled the house. Kagome growled and lightly punched her in the arm. Sango's laughter turned to mild chuckles and eventually she calmed.

"Are you going to explain this to the other's?" Sango asked.

"No way! They'll laugh!" Kagome yelled in slight embarrassment.

* * *

Vegeta had fully changed and now he sat on the toilet with a dark look on his face. He could perceive her sorrow and determination through their link. He didn't know what she was exactly planning but he wouldn't allow her to go through with it. He leaned his head against the sink and that's when he heard it. He headr Sango ask the most important question.

"What's your true name?"

"Ryoko," Kagome tired to softly answer.

* * *

Author's Notes:


	15. Frigid Origin

Frigid Origin

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

1 Day Left Until the Tournament

Bulma sighed as she sat in the office with Kagome and her own mother. Believe it or not her mother was a nurse that had been practicing in the other world or dimension. Kagome's stomach had slightly swelled and her skin on the stomach had turned a pure white. Kagome had reverted to her halfway form; she couldn't stand the frigid temperature as human. Her skin was ivory with the scales and her stomach was the same leaving her chest the dark blue. Bulma reached over and quickly touched Kagome's cheek.

She was as cold as death, and even colder. Sango and Inuyasha walked into the room. Miroku had not been asked to come because he volunteered to watch Shippo. Inuyasha sat at the head of Kagome and he pushed a dark blue lock of hair from her face. Sango clutched the table in worry; she couldn't bear to touch the frigidness of Kagome's skin. Vegeta had not been seen for the past three days. Kagome grunted in pain as her sweat froze to tiny ice bead. They bounced off the table and to the floor.

Bulma turned her head and watched as her mother put on cold resistant gloves. Kagome hissed in pain as she felt herself dilating. Bulma growled in anger wishing she could kill Vegeta for not being here. Inuyasha frowned in worry as he watched Kagome's expression become pained. She began to pant as she pushed. Bulma watched her mother's eyes widen in pure awe before she returned to her serious expression. Kagome began to push and the nurse reached and grabbed the egg. It was as big as a watermelon.

Kagome yelled in pain as she pushed once more. The egg slid out and the Kagome began to pant to catch her breath. Her form began to glow a pure white. Soon enough the dragon form was released. Bulma watched her mother wipe the egg off with a towel. It looked like a giant egg shaped icicle; the only difference was you couldn't see the inside. The egg was cleaned off and Kagome curled around it in content. Her eyes slid closed and she soon began to sleep.

"That was amazing," Bulma's mother stated as she removed the gloves.

"I wonder how long until it hatches," Inuyasha murmured as he touched it. He pulled his hand away and mouthed the word freezing.

"I'm going to get going," Bulma's mother happily declared as she left the room.

"I wonder where Vegeta is," Sango whispered as she glanced at Bulma.

Kagome's eyes opened as she shifted to her human form, she was almost healed. Her ice blue eyes locked on Bulma's blue eyes and she sighed. Sango knew what was about to happen. Sango led Inuyasha out of the room and he grudgingly didn't want to go. Kagome watched as they left and she turned back to Bulma. Her cousin had a look of confusion on her face. Kagome smiled reassuringly at Bulma.

"I need a favor," Kagome weakly began.

"What is it?" Bulma worriedly asked.

"He'll be born in two days," Kagome weakly whispered.

"Is he alright?" Bulma inquired.

"I can't…I can't take him with me," Kagome quickly said as the tears formed. Bulma stared at her in worry as she watched her cousin.

"What?"

"It's to dangerous to take him to my world," Kagome explained.

"Your world's perfectly safe," Bulma tried to convince.

"Naraku…if he gets my baby he'll absorb him for his power," Kagome tiredly clarified.

"But he'll be just a baby," Bulma almost yelled, disgusted that Naraku would try such a thing.

"He's a dragon-saiyan hybrid, he can't access his power yet, but he is already powerful," Kagome calmly stated as she looked at her egg.

"What do you want me to do?" Bulma asked in complete understanding.

"I want you to raise him here…with you…as your own," Kagome declared as she bit back the tears.

"Oh Kagome," Bulma whispered in pity.

"I just need to know he'll be safe," Kagome cried.

"What about Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Just act like you to are married," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"What's his name?" Bulma asked.

"You name him, but I'll choose his true name…his dragon name," Kagome stated.

"What about Trunks Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.

"Perfect," Kagome mechanically said.

'But his true name will be Rosuto,' Kagome thought as she gazed at her egg.

* * *

Vegeta sat on top of the Capsule corp. building roof. He could feel Kagome's pain as she gave birth. He couldn't see her yet though. His mind was set about what to do about her planning. Her true name was Ryoko and he knew what he wanted. He stood and jumped off the tall building. The ground sped toward him and he lightly floated the rest of the way down. He was met with Goku who still had a bruised nose. Goku silently regarded him. Chichi had no qualms she walked over and slapped Vegeta across the face. 

"What the hell was that for!" He growled out in anger.

"That's for not being with her right now!" Chichi yelled as she walked away.

Vegeta was stunned; she had broken her bargain. He wiped his cheek as if trying to wipe away the stinging. Goku crossed his arms and just continued to stare at Vegeta. Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for something. He knew that Kakarot was not a naturally violent person. Goku dropped his arms and sighed in mild defeat. He glared at Vegeta before his look became a look of pity. Vegeta growled in annoyance as Goku gave him a pity smile.

"You're only going to push her away," Goku simply said.

"Mind your own business," Vegeta warned.

"She is my business…she's like a sister to me," Goku growled.

"I know what I'm doing," Vegeta defended.

"I'm glad one of us does," Goku whispered before he flew off after his own wife.

"I do know," Vegeta tried to assure his own mind.

* * *

Kagome hugged her egg knowing this would be the last time she would see it for now. Kagome walked out of the room and towards her own bedroom. She pulled on an outfit similar to Sango's Taijiya uniform, except she didn't have any armor on. She tied her hair back and glanced at her tired form in the mirror. All she saw was an image of regret as she smiled. 

"There's something cold and blank…behind this smile," Kagome softly sang before she left the room.

She closed the door and met everyone that would fight in the tournament. She gave them a smile that held sadness. Vegeta was once again nowhere in sight. Miroku held Sango's hand and Bulma had the time copter ready. Kagome gave her cousin a true smile, it would all work out for the better…it would have to. They all boarded the copter and Kagome sat up front with head against the cold glass.

The trip to the stadium was silent as her link with Vegeta. She closed her eyes and bit back the tears.

'It seems like tears is all I have left,' Kagome ironically thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

So you know, Kagome can't bring back the dead or force emotions on anybody with a wish...just a reminder.  
Thanks to all the reviewers, I wouldn't be writing without your support

Sorry this chapter is so short…I promise the next one will be a lot longer.


	16. Round 1

Round 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Cheers were coming from all around the stadium as they jumped out of the copter. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand for reassurance as they stared at all the people. Chichi wasn't too happy about her son or husband fighting, but he had assured her that he wouldn't let any of them die. Her anger had been calmed, but her worry was not put to rest so easily. Piccolo had remained silent throughout the trip as Shippo bounced around him. Bulma remained in the copter looking through the window and at Kagome. Kagome let her hair blow in the wind as she sighed wistfully. 

Looking over she saw Sango and Miroku reassuring each other that everything would be fine. Her eyes saddened as she looked away and towards the entrance. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight anger towards herself as her thoughts turned dark. Feeling a hand squeeze her shoulder, she looked over to see Inuyasha. Casting a reassuring smile, she held her head high and walked out of his grip and towards the registration tables. The guy looked up at her and began to grin.

"Name," he slyly asked.

"Kagome," she simply answered.

"You are aware there are no divisions." The man stated.

"Yes," Kagome coldly said.

"Good luck," the man muttered as he thought her not the fighting type.

Kagome scowled as she watched the man take down everyone's name. Rolling her eyes the all walked to their respective changing rooms. Kagome sat on a bench and sighed as she dropped her head into her hands. Sango leaned her Hiraikotsu against the lockers and sat next to the girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she worriedly looked at Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Sango softly asked.

"A bit…worried, but I'm fine," Kagome assured as she stared at the floor.

"Do you miss him?" Sango curiously asked.

"I don't need that jerk…he won't consume my thoughts," Kagome growled as she stood and left Sango in the room alone.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stood in the waiting area as she watched the first match take place. Keeping her eyes trained on the arena, she vowed she wouldn't be weak. Kagome watched as the first punches were thrown. As flesh hit flesh her eyes widened in realization. It made perfect sense why he was distancing himself from her. Looking away from the fight she focused on the grass as her mind worked. He had distanced himself once he found out about her pregnancy. Shaking her head, she knew that didn't upset him.

'Did he hear my plan when I spoke to Sango?' Kagome thought, which was the only explanation she could think of.

The man went flying out of the ring and she found herself staring down at a passed out Krillin. Looking up to the sky, she closed her eyes.

"What did you hear?" Kagome whispered.

* * *

Watching the next match her eyes focused on the muscle bound idiot that stood against Miroku. His rings on his Shakujou jingled in the slight breeze as he stood there. Yawning she turned to find Sango biting her nails nervously. The committee had along any form of marital arts weapons, as long as no guns were brought. Bows and arrows were banned as well. Stepping closer to Sango, she leaned over to her ear. 

"He may know my true name," Kagome whispered. Sango's eyebrows furrowed before her face lit with shock.

"How?" Sango hissed in worry.

"I think he might have overheard us talking," Kagome clarified.

"Is that why he's been so distant?" Sango worriedly asked.

"It's highly possible," Kagome softly replied.

"What do we do?" Sango asked.

"We just have to sit back and wait," Kagome unsurely said. Sango nodded despite her hesitation to agree.

Turning their eyes back to the match, they watched as Miroku flipped the man out of the Arena. Smiling at her friend's victory, she turned her gaze to the east; she felt something. They called Sango to the ring and she smiled as she turned to face Gohan. Kagome knew that Gohan could take what Sango could through out. Leaving the observation are she walked outside the stadium and leaned against the wall. Sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she punched the wall. Cement cracked and chipped before chunks fell to the ground.

"Damn it," Kagome hissed as she leaned her forehead against the wall. Fighting back the tears, she wished she knew where he was.

'What are your motives?' Kagome thought as she slid to her rear.

"Do you think it's wise to show your weakness?" A gruff voice commented more then asked.

"Why aren't you watching the match Piccolo?" Kagome questioned as she sat there.

"You're waiting for him," Piccolo observed. Kagome looked up and smiled at him before she nodded. "Love is a pathetic emotion."

Kagome frowned at him before she responded, "Love can be weak, but it can also be the strongest force out there."

"You know he's going to do something stupid," Piccolo claimed as he stared out.

"I sort of figured that…but I have no choice but to wait," Kagome sighed.

"What do you plan to do?"

"If he speaks my true name I will be forced to serve him unless Sango calls my name first," Kagome answered.

"What about the rest…won't they hear it too?" Piccolo inquired.

"No, my name will only be known to the ones who know it and who have learned it," Kagome assured.

"Can you not fight this bind?" Piccolo seriously questioned.

"All power comes with restrictions," Kagome spoke, simply choosing to leave an assumed no.

""So you will choose to have his will forced upon you?" Piccolo growled with mocking snort.

Kagome calmly stood up and smiled up at him. Shaking her head, she began to walk away.

"My will is my own, I am not as weak as you choose to believe me," Kagome whispered knowing he caught her words. Piccolo scowled at her vagueness but chose not to pursue her. He didn't feel like demanding answers or yelling out.

Looking back over into the ring, she saw Goku stretching as his opponent grinned. Frowning in confusion, she looked over to see Gohan and Sango nursing their own bruises. Walking over to them, she laid her hands upon them and healed their injuries. Within that brief contact, she caught some stray thoughts. It appeared that Sango lost to Gohan in the match, but within that time, he lost to another man. Sighing she patted them both on the head and turned to find Chichi biting her fist in worry.

"There's nothing to worry about," Kagome assured as Goku took a kick to the head.

"I just worry," Chichi sighed as she grimaced.

"When did you break your promise?" Kagome teasingly asked.

"Three days ago I suppose," Chichi sighed as she grimaced again.

"He'll be fine," Kagome tried to reassure again.

"I know," Chichi sighed as she watched him flip the man to his back.

"So what will you cook for a victory dinner?" Kagome questioned.

"I swear…all you people ever think of is food," Chichi teased as she smacked herself in the face. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked out to see Goku smashed into the wall below them.

"Where's the food?" He asked as he stared at Chichi. Kagome shook her head at how easily he got distracted.

"You lost!" Chichi fumed as she pulled out the frying pan. Backing away, he took to the air for an escape. Crashing to the ground headfirst the frying pan was embedded in the back of his head.

"I'm surprise his brain isn't dead from all those hits," Kagome mumbled.

"He's thickheaded," Chichi growled as she watched them clear her husband's body from the arena.

Laughing in response she jumped into the arena when they called her name. Smiling she waived to Shippo who was sitting in the crowd. Kagome turned around and her smile dropped as she watched her opponent enter the ring.

* * *

Shippo watched as mother tensed. Then he heard her whisper in his head. It was faint but he heard her. 

'Get the shard.'

Jumping off Bulma's lap he ran for where they would keep the shard. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Bulma sighed as she watched Shippo leave in a hurry. Turning her eyes to the ring, she scowled at the opponent.

* * *

"Welcome back Vegeta," Kagome whispered as she dropped into a fighting stance. 

"I know your plan," Vegeta softly growled knowing she heard.

Kagome looked away in shame before she turned to him and smiled, "It's for your own good."

"I'm a grown saiyan, I can make my own judgments," Vegeta growled to her.

The bell sounded and Vegeta vanished from sights. Growling she quickly rolled out of the way. Her eyes looked to were she was originally and found a mini crater in the ground. Flashing her fangs at him her skin turned a bit more ivory. Sensing him behind her she brought her foot around in a reverse roundhouse kick. Vegeta dropped to the group and swiped the one-foot she was standing on from under her. As she fell to the ground she kicked him in the face and rolled to the edge of the ring once she got away. Jumping to her feet he charged her and knocked both of them from the ring.

Not willing to lose she shot them both into the air. Grabbing him by the hair she swung him around until she tossed him into the arena. The concrete exploded from under him as he grunted in pain. Charging his ki he sent a shot at her. Knowing if she moved it would hit the crowd and harm people she decided to take it head on. Sending her ice powers out she froze the energy and let it absorb into her body. Her eyes flashed a pure blue from the extra energy as she charged Vegeta. Knocking him in the gut with her shoulder she sent them both to the ground. He successfully got her into a half nelson before she melted her body down to water.

The water wrapped around his neck and slammed him to the ground. Kagome reformed as she held him by the neck on his back. Powering up he tossed her away using his aura. Smirking she gathered the ice to her hands and charged again. Their hands caught were caught in a game of mercy as she began to freeze his hands. Hearing his chuckle she glared at him before she noticed her ice wasn't affecting his hands.

"I borrowed some special gloves from the lab and used the material to remake my saiyan armor," Vegeta explained.

Snarling she pulled her hand back causing his head to come towards her. Pulling her head back she connected their foreheads and sent him flying into the air. Shippo ran to the observation area and Kagome looked up at him and smiled, she could see the shard within his vest. Nodding she sent a simple thanks to him. He ran over to Sango and whispered that he had the shard in her ear. Sango nodded and Kagome prepared for what was about to happen.

Vegeta looked over at Shippo suspiciously before he noticed him whispering something the woman's ear. Charging Kagome he slammed her to the ground and pulled her into a full nelson. Leaning down to her ear he smirked.

"I know your name," Vegeta whispered.

"I know you do," Kagome calmly whispered. They both looked up to see Sango preparing to yell something out.

"Ryoko, don't try any tricks," Vegeta growled before he threw her out of the ring.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the silver shackles form on her wrists. Reaching up she touched the headband. The shackles kept her loyal to her master and the headband showed her imprisonment of her soul. The headband was that of a blue dragon biting its tail at her forehead.

"It's to late," Sango worriedly whispered.

"We've got to stop the tournament," Inuyasha growled as he started to leave.

"The tournament has been temporarily canceled to do the weather conditions," the announcer relayed over the intercom.

Kagome's eyes flashed as it started to hail balls of ice upon then. Everyone left the stadium as quickly as possible. Kagome stood up when everyone left and walked to the arena with confidence. Standing in front of Vegeta she felt her friends behind her tense. Miroku was using an ofuda to block the unnatural storm from them.

"Your wishes are unlimited…but there are rules," Kagome explained. "I can't force anyone to love you, I can't bring back the soulless, and I may only grant something once."

Sango looked over at Inuyasha in confusion. Bulma smiled at them and shook her head no. Kagome then bowed to Vegeta in a mocking manner before she stood up.

"What is your wish master?"

* * *

Author's Note:


	17. Ryoko

Ryoko

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed **

* * *

Kagome stood up and stared at Vegeta as she felt her anger growing. Cursing in her head, she wished she wasn't stupid. She felt as if she was the stupidest dragon around. The dragon in her bristled in annoyance, it didn't wish to wake and grant another's desire. Her skin turned to the ivory scales, as her eyes became an angry blue. The shackles glowed a bit blocking her power. Kagome knew she was trapped, but she wanted to show Vegeta that she was the one with the power, not him. The arena became an ice block as the grass turned to little sticks of ice. 

"Kagome," Sango called out in worry.

"You have awaken me for what reasons?" Kagome hissed as her eyes burned an ice blue. The air around them became bitter and icy.

"Why has her voice changed?" Gohan asked Miroku.

"We had only met her dragon part once or twice, but she was very cold and dangerous," Miroku explained.

"So there's something else inside her?" Goku asked a little uneasy.

"She can control the powers, but when she releases her whole nature to bring 'wishes', the dragon personality takes over," Miroku explained.

"She has no problem killing," Inuyasha added as he remembered the dragon's threats.

"Vegeta better be careful then," Shippo whispered as he watched the scene.

* * *

"Are you going to speak monkey?" Kagome growled as she felt her annoyance grow. 

"Where is Kagome?" Vegeta asked.

The dragon smirked as the smile spread across her face. She began to chuckle much to Vegeta's ire.

"So now you worry about **her**. You didn't bother to worry about **her **when you imprisoned her," Kagome mocked as she held up the shackles.

"That was not my intention," Vegeta softly growled.

"One's intentions are measured by their actions, words are pathetic to me," Kagome explained as she scratched the perfect shackle.

"You will bring her back?" Vegeta partially asked and demanded.

"I'm surprised that she will come back…you treated her so coldly. Lucky for you, that we're use to the cold," Kagome explained.

"You talk to much," Vegeta mocked as he smirked. The dragon frowned and formed her own smirk.

"Remember who holds the power," Ryoko warned as she formed her own ball of energy and extinguished it.

"You can grant anything?" Vegeta assured. Ryoko smirked as she stared at him.

"Anything. Power, money, fame, anything," Ryoko assured.

"You lie, you can't bring back thedead or grant love," Vegeta quoted. Ryoko smirked and shook her head. He was trying to find out the full extent of her power.

"I will not give away my secrets…now no more talk," Ryoko growled.

"Fine, give that woman back her brother," Vegeta ordered as he pointed to her.

Ryoko looked over at Sango and tilted her head. The woman seemed familiar to her. Deciding that she wouldn't mess with woman's mind, she imagined the one called Kohaku. Her eyes burned blue as a statue of ice shaped like Kohaku formed in the middle of the arena. Ryoko strolled over to it and made sure everything was perfect. Something in the back of her mind told her this was important. Holding her hand in front of the statue, she slowly summoned the boy to her. The flesh formed and the ice melted away leaving Kohaku in his slayer outfit.

Ryoko smirked at her creation and poked the boy in the head. Kohaku opened his brown eyes and stared at her in confusion.

"Go to your sister," Ryoko softly commanded.

Kohaku looked at his hands and then pushed himself to his feet. He ran over to Sango where he began to cry. Ryoko watched the scene and turned away in slight disgust.

'I took away his memories, he knows the village is dead, but he doesn't know how,' Ryoko sent to Sango who promptly nodded.

"Are you testing me?" Ryoko asked Vegeta as she stared at him.

The ice storm had stopped, but the clouds remained in place. Ryoko glared at the Saiyan before her smirk worked back into place.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryoko sang as her eyes narrowed.

"Take everyone out of the stadium," Vegeta ordered.

'All I need is for him to phrase his wish wrong,' Ryoko thought as she snapped her fingers. Everyone was at the front of the stadium outside.

"Erase the minds of the humans that were here, wipe the memory of the shard from their mind," Vegeta ordered. Ryoko rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers with a yawn.

"I know you want something else…so just say it," Ryoko growled in irritation.

"Is Kagome still there?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe…"

"This is for her then," Vegeta whispered.

"We can't do things for personal gain you stupid monkey," Ryoko growled.

"I want us to be able to be together forever," Vegeta calmly spoke.

Ryoko smirked as she laughed. Holding her hand up she snapped her fingers.

"You two are bound together…but you didn't specify when and how," Ryoko stated as she smirked.

"Can you tell me the future?" Vegeta asked.

"I could, but I won't. It would screw to many things up," Ryoko mused as she thought about the destruction.

"You can have your freedom if you tell me when she and I can be together," Vegeta offered.

"You can have her back after Naraku is defeated and her time is safe," Ryoko growled.

The headband vanished but the shackles remained upon her wrists. She cursed as she clawed at the shackles. These would hold her to her word until the final wish was granted. Her eyes returned to their normal ice blue and her skin regained its normal ivory color. Kagome stared at the shackles in confusion before she looked up to see Vegeta. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. He smoothed her hair down as he held her. He could show her that he cared when no one was around.

"Vegeta," Kagome calmly whispered as her eyes misted.

"Ssh, everything's fine now," Vegeta, whispered as he held her.

"I don't have that much time," Kagome forced out.

"What?" Vegeta asked in confusion. Kagome's body began to glow an ice blue as her form became transparent.

"We have to leave now, but we'll be back," Kagome promised.

"You can't leave now," Vegeta pleaded as his eyes showed the helplessness.

Kagome smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes closed as he pulled her to him. Vegeta growled as his hands went through her body. Her body turned to a blue orb and shot off into the sky followed by four more orbs.

'I'll be back,' Kagome promised. 'Watch our son.'

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and brought it down on the barrier that was up. Miroku sighed as he watched this repeatedly. He finally gave up and put his sword away. Growling he leaned against the barrier and crossed his arms. 

"What do you think is happening?" Gohan asked as he watched the clouds vanish.

"Maybe she killed him," Shippo suggested.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at this comment and shook his head. The boy took after Kagome in some ways.

"Miroku! What's happening?" Sango yelled as she watched her hands become transparent.

"It's time to leave," Miroku simply said.

Inuyasha watched in mild fear as his legs began to vanish. Miroku took Sango's hand and nervously grinned. Bulma walked over to Inuyasha and gave a shy smile. Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her before he let her go.

"You'll find someone," Inuyasha assured.

"If you come back would you like to go out some time?" Bulma asked.

"Sure," Inuyasha replied as he vanished.

Shippo hugged Gohan goodbye as he vanished. They all turned into some colorful orb and shot off into the sky. Bulma's eyes widened as she ran to the copter and looked inside. Looking for the machine that allowed her to cross the dimensions she found it gone. Touching where it once was, she sighed.

"Kagome," Bulma sighed as she felt the tears come.

Chichi waved at them as they vanished. Goku held his wife as she started to complain about how she would miss them. Goku stared up at the sky as the some of the Z fighters flew off. Gohan jumped into the copter a little less enthusiastically then before. Chichi followed and hugged Gohan to her. Once Chichi, Gohan, Yamcha, and Piccolo boarded she waited for Goku. Goku climbed in and sat still for once as he sighed.

"Well, are you going to tell them?" Piccolo asked suddenly. The silence in the copter became unbearable.

"Kagome left her son her in our world," Bulma began.

"What?" Chichi seriously asked as her mind blanked.

"He's a saiyan and dragon hybrid as you know, and she asked me to keep him here and raise him as my own," Bulma finished as she wiped the tears away.

"What about Vegeta?" Chichi hesitantly asked.

"I don't think he'll bother me or his son much," Bulma said through a watery voice.

"Do you know his real name?" Goku asked.

"No, only she does," Bulma, answered.

"If I know dragons then his power won't awaken till he's eight," Piccolo warned as he went back to remaining silent.

"Then maybe she'll come back when he turns eight," Bulma mused with a smile.

"Isn't a pregnancy nine months?" Chichi suddenly asked.

"A dragon lays an egg after three to five days," Piccolo spoke up.

"An egg?" Chichi mused.

"Is Kagome part chicken?" Gohan asked as Goku began to laugh.

Chichi growled and smacked them both with the frying pan. They both whined and rubbed the lump on their head. Bulma smiled as she remembered Kagome telling her they would call her a chicken. Letting out a laugh, she felt the future didn't look to bad.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is not the last chapter. Even though I could end it here…but I won't I'm going to put up one more chapter which will be the epilogue.  
Thanks to the readers and reviewers


	18. The First Word

The First Word

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Eight Years Later

_'I'll be back,' Kagome promised. 'Watch our son.'_

It was unfair; life was a Ferris wheel that stopped when the ride got good. The Shikon no Tama was completed and now sat in the palms of the rightful Miko. The shackles still adorned the Miko's wrist like a razorblade kiss. Her skin was a permanent ivory from the transformation into her dragon form. Her eyes scanned the battle-tired warriors before she let her first true smile show. Her lips were a light blue from so many transformations; she would one day become a permanent dragon. Each of the warriors surrounded her with a smile of their own.

A small Kitsune boy ran up to her and came to her shoulders. His emerald green eyes stared at the Tama in respect. Kohaku stood next Kirara as he looked off into the distance. Miroku held his wife's hand as he walked over to Kagome. Sango squeezed Miroku's hand in reassurance. Kagome's ivory hands held out the Tama to the one who truly wanted it. Inuyasha nervously smiled before he shook his head. He no longer needed the Tama's power; he was content with being himself. Kagome sighed and put the Tama back on the chain before she put it around her neck.

"I have to go," Kagome whispered as she sadly smiled.

"We have to go back to them," Inuyasha agreed. Kagome smiled and showed her teeth, her fangs were a bit sharper.

"Will you guys be okay alone?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

"Sango and I have a very busy night ahead," Miroku commented as Sango blushed.

Kohaku scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sango elbowed Miroku but slightly nodded. Kagome lightly laughed and held her hand out to Inuyasha. He took her hand and the shackles began to go. They would pull her to where her last wish would be granted. Then she would be free to live life as she wanted.

* * *

DBZ Realm

"Get your ass up now!" A rough voice commanded.

An eight-year-old boy growled in aggravation as he pushed himself out the mini crater. His lavender hair was clumped together with dirt. His blue eyes glared at the man in front of him hovering above the ground. The boy shot back into the air and threw a blind punch. He was knocked back to ground.

"Get up Trunks!" Goten cheered as he watched the fight.

"Are you that weak?" Vegeta taunted the boy.

"I am not weak!" Trunks growled as he shot into the air and punched his father in the face.

Trunks jumped away after the attack and panted. His aura pulsed around him as he waited for the beating of his life. Everything in his life had been going wrong recently. Him and Goten not defeating Majin Buu, him finding out that Bulma was not his real mother. His adoptive mother, Bulma, had told him that his real mother loved him with all her heart. The ki blast knocked him back into the crater. Blood dripped out of his nose as the tears began to form.

'If she loved me, why did she leave me with him?' Trunks wondered as he glared at Vegeta.

He admired his father's strength when it came to fighting. Trunks hated the fact that his father was what drove his true mother away. Bulma had showed him the shell that he had been born from; she had even shown him a picture of Kagome. Trunks rolled out of the way of another ki blast. Her long black hair and blue-gray eyes were beautiful. Trunks briefly wondered why he couldn't have the same colored hair.

"Get your head out of the clouds and **focus**!" Vegeta yelled and he backhanded the boy out of his dream.

"Trunks!" Goten called out in worry.

Trunks wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. He faced Vegeta and turned super saiyan. His anger poured off him in waves of energy. Trunks pointed at Vegeta, the tears were forming.

"Why do you hate me?" Trunks yelled out.

"What?" Vegeta asked in mild shock.

"You hate me because I'm part of her…don't you!" Trunks accused.

"Trunks…"

"I bet that isn't even my real name," Trunks growled. He had always felt something different then human and Saiyan. Gohan's daughter Pan had said he reminded her of a dragon. Pan was only three.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about," Vegeta warned.

"I'd know if you'd tell me!" Trunks screamed and shot off into the forest.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed as Goten winced.

"Damn it Vegeta," Bulma cursed as she ran to where he was.

"The brat's run off," Vegeta growled.

"Go get him! I can't fly!" Bulma worriedly ordered.

"Not my job," Vegeta mumbled. Bulma growled and smacked him with her frying pan.

**Clunk**

"You're his **father**, it is **your** job!" Bulma growled.

Vegeta shrugged and walked away from Bulma towards the woods. He clenched his fists in anger. That boy had the same temper as his mother. Everyday for the past eight years he had to stare into his son's eyes and see a bit of her. He knocked over a tree in rage; he didn't want to think of her. He searched for Trunks' ki and found another with him.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. Bulma frowned when she heard chuckling. Turning her head her eyes widened in shock. Blue met gold and her eyes watered. Tears ran down her face as she walked over and embraced the figure. Silver hair brushed against her face as she snuggled into the fur of the fire rat. A deep chuckle filled the air and she sighed.

"Still stubborn?" The figure asked.

"Inuyasha," Bulma sighed, "Vegeta will be stubborn till the day he dies."

"So, is that date still being offered?" Inuyasha asked with a charming smile.

"Who's that?" Goten asked as he pointed to Inuyasha.

"A close friend," Bulma whispered as she hugged Inuyasha.

* * *

Trunks cried as he landed near a pond and stared at his reflection. He lightly tugged at his lavender hair in disdain. Growling he hit his reflection and watched as it blurred. Gasping he heard a crunch in the distance. His blue eyes widened as he watched a figure approached him. He wiped his face off and stood in a fighting stance. He would make his dad proud, even if it meant a fight to the death. 

"You know water is a sign of pain," a soft voice whispered.

Trunks watched as thefemale stood across the little pond. Her tall, slender figure was toned. Her ivory skin glowed in the shadows. As she came closer, she walked across the water and Trunks' eyes widened. Her blue eyes met his and he had one thought.

'Those are my eyes.'

"You've grown so much," the woman sadly replied.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked in worry.

Pain flashed across her face before she sat down next to him. Her dark blue hair framed her ivory skin as she stared at her reflection. Trunks sat next to her after not sensing any danger.

"You have your father's face and mouth," the woman choose to say.

"How do you know him," Trunks slightly growled.

"So much resentment you hold in you, care to spill?" The woman asked.

"I'll spill if you tell me your name," Trunks offered. Kagome grinned and acted like she was debating it.

"My names' Kagome," she introduced.

"Kagome," Trunks repeated in shock, she looked nothing like the picture.

"So what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Trunks sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"My father hates me," Trunks began.

"Hate is such a strong word," Kagome whispered.

"He hates me because I remind him of her. I didn't mean to look like her. How can I be what he wants me to be if he constantly calls me weak?" Trunks spilled.

"You're supposed to be who **you** want to be, you can't **be** your parents," Kagome advised.

"If I was more like him…then maybe he'd be proud of me," Trunks whispered.

Kagome sighed and pulled Trunks into her lap. He fought back the tears and she held him to her.

"Don't hold back your emotions," Kagome whispered.

The tears ran down his face as he sobbed. Kagome rocked him and softly sang to him. She wished she had never had left him. Vegeta was supposed to love him, not give the boy mental problems.

"Am I not special enough?" Trunks cried. Kagome softly growled and sighed.

"You know you're more special then your father…right?" Kagome asked.

"How?" Trunks asked as he wiped the tears away.

"Well you're half dragon," Kagome began.

"No, I'm a weak half blood," Trunks whispered.

"No Trunks," Kagome firmly said. "Your mother was strong, she was a dragon and so you are half. You are also a proud Saiyan. Both races in you strive to live and survive."

"Am I really a dragon?" Trunks asked.

"You're from the strongest," Kagome assured.

"Are you my mother?" Trunks asked with a bit of hope.

"Yes," Kagome whispered.

Trunks stilled before he hugged her even harder.

"Why did you leave?" Trunks asked.

"She ran away from us," a firm voice said.

The shackles around her wrist vanished and she set Trunks aside. Standing to her feet, she watched as Vegeta entered the forest. She held her head high, her reasons were her own, and she had to leave in order to protect them.

"I run from nothing," Kagome spoke.

"You left this world," Vegeta growled.

"You knew well enough that I had responsibilities in my own world," Kagome argued.

"Why couldn't you let us come?" Vegeta challenged.

"Your world has no set history, mine does and it couldn't be changed," Kagome voiced.

"You tricked me," Vegeta growled.

"I loved you, and I still do," Kagome whispered.

"You never loved me," Vegeta growled.

"I couldn't risk Naraku getting Trunks," Kagome growled.

"I could fight him…I could protect our son," Vegeta growled back.

"Like you're doing now?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "You've been cruel to him. You constantly berate him, is that your protection?"

"You weren't around," Vegeta accused.

"That's why I entrusted him to you and Bulma. I knew Bulma could offer him the love and support, I expected you to at least support him," Kagome explained.

"You can't justify your mistakes," Vegeta warned.

"I'm not justifying anything. I admit that I should have been there with our **son**, but the world needed me," Kagome clarified.

"So you'll be another Goku?" Vegeta challenged. "Leave your mate and son waiting because the world needs you?"

"I do what I have to in order to protect my son," Kagome coldly said.

"So you will leave again?" Vegeta asked as he glared at her.

"Yes…but not without my child," Kagome answered.

"Do you think he would go with a perfect stranger?" Vegeta mocked.

"Dragons know there own kind and seek comfort in each other no matter how well they know each other," Kagome explained.

Vegeta looked over to Trunks and watched as Trunks hid behind Kagome. His small hand was in hers. It was a perfect trust, the bond that he couldn't achieve.

"You can't take him," Vegeta seriously said.

"I came back to you, I fulfilled your last wish, tell me if you give me a chance to be a better mother…a better mate?" Kagome questioned.

"A chance," Vegeta repeated.

"That's all I ask for, just one chance," Kagome repeated.

"I'd give you a chance," Trunks whispered to her.

Vegeta shrugged and walked away back into the forest. Kagome grinned and jumped up in victory. She didn't expect a sentimental welcome; Vegeta wasn't one to be like that. He had hardened his heart to ice again over the years. Kagome grinned, she was an ice dragon, and it wouldn't be that hard to melt. She squeezed Trunk's hand and knew she also had her chance to be a mother. She smiled; life would be getting better as long as she could stay here with him and her son.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope this is a happy ending. I'm not one for endings, but I didn't want to make Vegeta all gushy about her return. I highly doubt a sequel would be in order. **Maybe** if I had time, it would be only ten or so chapters. Thanks to all readers and reviewers, it seems like it took forever to finish this story.


End file.
